For a wise Choice
by Racelett
Summary: First part of "Susie's Diary": After she dies, Susie is lead by the Death God to a man who shows her that decisions have more options than two. / Or the one where Law never wanted to choose between his Demon Lover and his Guardian Angel and ended in a conflict between God and the Devil. [OPBIGBANG]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Dearies! I am so happy to have this megathing finished._

_First a big thank you for my artist r-yenoh and the L3Moon Studios who actually made an unbelievable project by turning my story into a visual novel! *-* [R-Yenoh ( www. .com), L3moon Studios ( ?rnrd=82432)]_

_You can download the novel here: __ post/117313019671/this-is-our-submission-for-the-opbigbang-event 3_

_Also thank you to my beta Bea., who corrected my lame english language and grammar! Without these people I would not have been able to do this!_

_**Now, to the warnings: slight Dub-Con and Mindcontrol; Displays of going mad; Implicated Suicide; Interpretations of biblical passages (overall interpreted biblical stories); temporary character death**_

_**and now enjoy °u°**_

* * *

On the first day, He created heaven and earth.

On the last, He created humankind.

Always at His side was the Archangel Lucifer, with great mind and breath-taking beauty. Wherever Lucifer went, the light seemed to follow him, dance around him and shine down on him, illuminating him brighter than any angel could dream of.

He was Gods beloved one, His favorite angel.

But one day, God assembled the angels. He put Christ, His son, on the throne beside Him and declared that they would now both be equal in power – the judicative and the executive. He ordered the angels to bow down before His son as they bowed down before Him. As Lucifer bowed down, the seed of hatred, jealousy and the feeling of betrayal seeped into his heart.

Not able to understand why God would choose someone above him, Lucifer rebelled against his decision, stating that he would never again bow before Christ. And God, whom he thought of as being full of love towards His favorite angel, banished him and his fellow angels from heaven.

Alone, and with his wings torn apart along with his heart, Lucifer drowned in his hatred, which became the new source of his power. Driven by this power, he created hell to mourn the loss of everything he had once held dear – a place, only for himself and his fellow angels, who were from now on known as demons. Lucifer became their new king: the devil.

Hatred having killed even the last trace of love inside him, Lucifer started to despise God. When Christ died in his human form of "Jesus" and opened the gates of heaven for all human souls, he became furious. He walked upon God, telling Him that these souls were his, because how could God love these creatures which lied, stole and killed, but not love him, who had only spoken against Him? He accused Him of hypocrisy and falseness towards those who believed in Him.

God, who saw the hurt pride and the never-shed tears in the eyes of His once-favorite angel, spoke up. Humankind should decide themselves if they want to be forgiven in heaven or burn in hell, He said.

This started a constant gambling for souls between God and the Devil.

But who would believe in such biblical shit today?

אָמֵן

The sky above me was a clear blue, no clouds blocking the sunlight bathing my face. I wanted to reach out with my hand, to keep the rays from stinging my eyes, but my body didn't move.

Slowly my mind registered that nothing moved. Not the people running towards me nor the car next to me. Everything had stopped. Out of the corner of my eye I could see birds hanging in mid-air, wings spread out – but no flapping.

"Oh, I wouldn't try to do that."

The voice was deep, soothing. A face appeared in my field of vision: a man with white hair and sun-kissed skin loomed over me. I couldn't really see his face as it was hidden in the shadowy contrast to the sunlight behind his head.

"Who… are you…?" Was that my voice? I sounded like a fucking junkie after a bottle of jack, high-pitched and slurred.

"Oh, you don't know me, but I actually know you quite well. We've already had two encounters in the past, and let me say one thing…" his face became clearly visible; had someone turned off the sun? The sky seemed darker, but that must have been my Imagination.

Then, the world turned around. Something grabbed me and changed my position.

"… yes, better," the man said to me. I could see his arms withdraw from me. Everything felt like I was dreaming.

"Why does no-one move?" I asked him again. My voice was a bit stronger.

The man snickered. "Because this isn't the "real world" anymore. You are dead, my child. The first two times failed, but now you've accomplished it. Congratulations."

Dead… the word crept into me like the feeling of having eaten something spoiled. I was now able to look around properly. Even the drops of blood flying through the air had halted. And, on the ground before me, I could see my body, limbs spread out in weird angles, blood and bones tearing my clothes.

"I am dead…" I had to say it, to at least try to realize it.

"Yes, quietly. What you see around you is the last moment before your heart beat stopped. Or, let's say before that twelve-inch," he slapped his hand against the object piercing my heart, "thing was rammed in your body."

"And you are…?"

The man shrugged. "I guess you people would call me the Grim Reaper, but it's not exactly like that." He stood up, and I could feel my… whatever I was now, rising along with him. "In very simple terms, I am the entity of death. Or death himself. Something in between. Under us, some call themselves 'soulwanderers' or 'soulfellows.'"

I felt like I was floating towards him, and I could see his face now in full detail: white beard and long white hair were framing the face of an older man with scars and round glasses. His eyes were dark, but at the same time bright.

"So, to give you a rough idea, my name is Rayleigh, and I am the one who decides if you will be sent to heaven or to hell. Or neither, who knows."

"W- What?!"

"You heard me well, dear child. Come on, try to stand on your own. The first minutes as a soul are mostly weird, but we have kind of a long journey before us, and it isn't polite to drag you around behind me."

I felt the grip around me loosen, then I could sense the ground underneath me. I looked down and saw my feet touching it. It felt strange – no gravity, just my own will holding feet and ground together.

"Where are we going?" I asked Rayleigh.

"That, my dear child, is something only you know yourself." He grinned back. He took my hand in his and together we left the scene of my death.

Leaving behind my human life felt strange, but so did everything around me, and the questions I should've asked from the beginning all sounded worthless in my head. I only knew, that something new was beginning right now.

What it was, well… Rayleigh was right. Only I would know. And in order to know, I would have to find out.

"Show me everything."


	2. Chapter 2

So now you know how I became a part of this world of demons and angels. I don't think I really have to mention that my understanding of this… different dimension was very small. So in order to get to know my new reality, I thought it was best to begin at the hospital where my life had begun, and where my corpse was now brought to – the Saint Bartholomew Hospital.

The Crematorium underneath the building looked… less creepy than I thought it would. Rayleigh stood beside me in the room where the corpses were identified, cut up and put back together. My body would be here in a few seconds.

The door swung upon and a man in a white coat – probably a doctor – entered the room. What caught my eye were his very… distinctive looks. Dark ebony hair with a hint of blue, double-pierced ears, skin as smooth and colored like chocolate crème and, most of all, the words "DEATH" written on the knuckles on both of his hands.

"Ah, if IT isn't my favorite part-timer!" Rayleigh laughed and went towards the man, patting him on the back.

"Dear child, this is Mr. Law Trafalgar. He works for me." A genuine smile played lightly on the lips of the man.

"Ah thank you." His voice sounded gentle, calming. His eyes locked on mine. "So you are the poor one under this blanket?" He pulled the white sheet away from one of the tables.

It was strange to look down on my naked body, now clean and all limbs in the right position.

"Yes that's me."

"Mhm… Quite a mess you made there. But then again, a dead one doesn't mind, huh?"

"Are you provoking me mister?"

Mr. Trafalgar shook his head. "No. I won't judge anyone on how he lives or if he wants to end his life. After all this is the only choice that is left truly in only our hands, isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that, Mister?"

"Ah… explaining that would take a lot of time, and it still would come out wrong."

Rayleigh, who had stayed quiet until now, spoke up. "Dear Child, you wanted to learn, right? Law, if you wouldn't mind, I would show her what you meant What do you think of this?"

Law seemed to think for a minute, then he nodded his head. "No problem. But I'll warn you, poor one. This isn't a "safe for work" story, got it?"

"Show me? Safe for work? What…. What?" I had no clue what these two were talking about.

Rayleigh put his fingertips against Law's forehead for a few seconds and then turned around to me.

"I guess you've been in a 3D-Movie once? Let's say this is the same, only 4D and 5 times better."

Before I could say anything back, he tipped against my forehead and the world stopped again.

* * *

It was 10 am in the morning and Law was already pissed as fuck. His surgical wing in the Bartholomew hospital had turned into unorganized chaos, just because some fucking terrorist had decided to blow away the Red Line Train Station into pieces. Now a shitload of victims were being brought into his surgical department, each one more or less in need of complex treatment. Decisions had to be made in mere seconds: could that limb be saved, or did it have to be removed? Should this child be operated on before the older woman? Should they take the patients with slightly better conditions to another hospital or would that only worsen their condition?

"Peng, I need Rooms 3 and 4 ready in 10 minutes! Bepo will take over 1 and 2!"His Assistant Penguin only nodded and vanished again carrying an armful of patient forms that needed to be filled with information.

אָמֵן

It was 2 am in the morning when everything went back to normal again. Silence reigned now on the floors, that had been full of injured patients just hours ago.

Law was exhausted. He sat in the nurses' room, filling in the last few forms. He had sent Penguin and the rest away, who had all worked from the previous night's shift until today's late shift. Three shifts in a row were nothing a human body could take easily. 24 hours of work. Law would also make an early exit.

Just when he had filled in the last form, something caught his eye. The name and address fields were blank. Someone must have forgotten to fill them in during the wild commotion.

"Room 307, bed 2…" The board with the rooms and patients names on the wall hadn't been updated either.

Law decided to pay the patient a visit. He wouldn't wake him, but at least he could see if the person had an ID with him so he could at least write something on the form.

When he stood in front of the room, Law could hear voices. Well, it was a two-patient room, maybe they couldn't sleep? He quietly opened the door a bit to see who was talking inside. No need to interrupt them so soon.

"Damn it Killer, you asshole!" A grown man with snow-white skin and fiery red hair was sitting in a kneeling position on his chair. Little horns came out of his forehead and a furry tail was wagging nervously from his backside. He wore nothing beside loose-fitting yellow cotton pants.

"What the fuck went on in ya fuckin mind, that cha think ya could just stand around when a fuckin guy splatters himself inta pieces with a bomb?! Do ya fuckin think sumtimes?!"

The man referred to as 'Killer' lay in his bed, bandages covering most of his face. "Don't get heated up, Kid. I heal faster than normal humans and it didn't really hurt either. As for your question, I didn't run away, because – as you should know as a demon – it is my duty to accompany the souls through their deaths."

"Yeah, fantastic. Some nice fuckin souvenirs ya brought with ya," the man called Kid answered a bit sullenly.

Kid jumped and landed softly on the ground. "I'm gonna tell Heat and Wire that everything's okay. They were worried, ya kno-" he tail stopped moving and the man's eyes widened..

"Oi Killer, there's some dumbshit behind the door. Make sure ya don't blow your cover."

That was it for Law. Dumbshit?! He hadn't worked his ass off to be called that, and also this motherfucking demon wasn't allowed to stay in HIS hospital any opened the door and looked that red-haired shit straight in the eye. "You got a problem, Mr. KID?!"

Said man jumped as he realized that he was discovered. "Wait… you can see me?" His dumb face would have amused Law if not the fact that he lacked energy to show any emotion beside annoyance.

"Yes, indeed. So you better drag your sorry ass back to hell."

Something flickered in Kid's eyes. He took some steps towards Law and towered above him, at least one or two heads bigger thanLaw.

"Is that a challenge, sweetheart?" he asked, and his mouth formed a lusty grin. "Maybe I'll drag your ass with me and show you how good it can feel under my treatment."

Law shook his head. At least this wasn't the first time, some demon had thought he could play with his charms and make Law his, but no one until now had done it so bluntly and aggressively.

Law's eyes darkened. "Try to fucking touch me and you will suffer the consequences."

"Kid, just stop it-" Killer tried to intervene, but Kid cut him off.

"No! I wanna see what our dear doctor does. You are a doctor, huh? Saw you running around here. So, who ya gonna call, huh? Some of your shitty-"

"Corazon, give me a hand here."

"…-huh?!"

A bright light started to shine behind Law, stronger and stronger until it blinded everyone in the room. Kid suffered especially.

"ARGGH!" he screamed as he rolled on the floor, the light nearly burning his skin.

"Back off demon of hell!" a bright voice spoke, loud enough to wake the whole hospital, but Law knew that only the participants in this room would hear the voice.

He looked behind his shoulder. Corazon was still bathed in light, blond hair shining like gold, his wings filling nearly the whole room. He was gracious to no end.

"Go back from where you ca~haaaaaAAAAA!" Well, so much to the gracious part. As the arch-angel took a step forward, he slipped, fell and would have landed on his ass if not for Law, who caught his hand, and helped him back up.

Kid, who had already recovered from the light, stood up grinning.

"HAH! That explains a lot. Archangel Corazon…" he looked the taller man in the eyes, then again to Law. Both returned his look with a clear message: piss off.

Kid nodded towards Killer. "Oi, I take my leave. Have fun with hot-ass and babysitter!" Then he spun around and vanished in black fog.

Killer just shook his head. "Archangel Corazon?" he asked the tallest in the room. The blond angel nodded.

"And you must be Killer, one of Rayleigh's people." The nod was returned.

"Then let me say one thing. I know you are obligated to neither hell nor heaven, but be careful… if you lose your neutral position, I will see that and I will bring you before the Eternal Court."

"Don't worry. I'm a few thousand years in this business, I know the rules," Killer replied.

The tension in the room, which hung thick in the air, lifted a bit.

"Well then. Law? I'm leaving again. Can you handle the rest here?"

Law smiled and embraced Corazon. "Yes. Thank you very much for coming, every time." A huge grin spread on Corazon's face.

"Aw~ you're sooo sweet! I never give you away!" he chided and hugged Law back. He had to return to the angel realm though, so he let go.

"Well then… see you next time." The light started to consume Corazon, and he vanished. The room became dark again.

"One of Rayleigh's people?" Law turned questioningly around to his patient.

"I think I should ask instead since when does an arch angel defend a human?" Killer asked in return. "Are you a soulwanderer too? But if you were, I should know you."

"Soulwanderer?"

Killer sighed. "A soulfellow. Man, the Grim Reaper. The death, if you want. But refrain from calling me the last two."

"Oh? Then you are one?"

"How much do you even know about all this stuff? Angels, Demons, God, the Devil, the Death?"

Law thought about it. "Well, until now I thought I knew everything."

Killer sighed again. "Want to hear more?"

It was 2:30 am, and Law was beyond caring for sleep, so he stayed in the hospital and listened to Killer, as well as sharing his own knowledge.

אָמֵן

It was Sunday, and Law was enjoying his two week holiday. One week with books, sleeping late and doing absolutely nothing aside from being lazy. That was, until a certain someone from a few nights ago decided to disturb him.

"Hey Hot-Ass."

Law's forehead vein had reached the maximum capacity of how much blood it could pump through.

If he had shown nothing other than annoyance the first time he had seen that uncultured demon, then he was now of anger.

"Get the fuck out of my house mister."

"I think not."

"I think yes."

"Oh, and I'm Kid Eustass by the way."

"Fine. Get the fuck out of my house, MR. EUSTASS."

"I like it when you say that. Oh and still no."

With that he jumped and let himself slide down on the couch, stretching himself in a lying position. And no, Law totally didn't focus on the flexing muscles beneath the naked, creamy skin of the muscular torso of this little shit. Nor did he concentrate on the moaning noises the demon made while he made himself comfortable.

"Doctor, you're drooling," Kid commented with a nearly husky voice.

That was it. Law would smash that ridiculously attractive head against his solid floor. Until now he had tried to sit still in his armchair in his library room, but that had failed completely.

He stood up and took the hook from the fire place, which was in front of the couch. Could he even hurt the demon? He never really had done such a thing, Corazon had always protected him. He knew that Kid would just laugh and vanish, the same as last time.

Law stood before the demon, who had closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. Up close-up it was really a shame to damage this perfect body…

"Now, will you hit me or do you want to continue staring?" the demon asked, eyes still closed.

"Die, Asshole." Law replied but still did nothing. He somehow couldn't bring his body to smash the hook down.

"Yeah, yeah. Come one, doctor, relax a bit." With one swift movement the hook was taken from Law's hands and the man himself landed on the demon, brought down by a pair of strong arms.

"What the fuck- leave me alone!" Law started to wrangle himself out of the tight grip of Kid's hands around his body, but it was useless. The demon held him in place with an iron grip.

"I said, 'relax', doctor. I swear I'll do nothing." He gave a mischievous grin and loosened the strength of his grip.

"Also… I know you kinda got the hots for me, don't'cha?" he whispered into Law's ear and let his hands wander down to Law's ass cheeks, gripping them tight.

"A-Ah!" Law couldn't do anything against the moan slipping out between his lips. That fucking demon had caught him off guard and- and now he even massaged his fucking ass. The biggest problem, however, was that his body found it more than pleasant, lying on the muscular half-naked man and having his backside groped by skilled hands.

"D- Don't- mh~!" he pressed his lips together. It was no use. Why was he so weak in the hands of this demon?

Why didn't he resist? Corazon had always told him that he had to look out, that the demons only waited for situations like this – that they would attack him in his weakest moment and that it would end with his soul being ripped out of his body and dragged down to hell. He knew all that, but his mind wasn't able the form any fear or resistance. Instead, Law slowly turned into a puddle, unable to make a move against Kid.

Defeated, he looked into the gleaming red eyes of the demon. Kid stared right back. Somewhere, Law had read that it took 36 special questions and 4 minutes of silent eye contact to fall in love with a person, and that fucker underneath him right now had somehow accomplished that even without the questions.

Law lowered his head and kissed Kid. The kiss was almost frigid, a light push of lips between the two men, but it was the last straw for Law. His resistance broke down completely, and he started to kiss Kid with far more force.

Kid, more than happy to oblige, returned the force. He opened the mouth and at the same time Law's tongue dove in, pushing against its counterpart, dancing around it. His hands moved, reaching down the naked torso and pinching Kid's already-hard nipples and grinding his half lower against him.

"God, you're good at this Doc!" Kid groaned, pushing his hips together with Law's, not even once letting go of his ass.

"Stop calling me Doc," Law growled back. "My name is Law Trafalgar, and you better scream it later." With that, he attacked Kid's neck, starting to mark it with bites and bruises.

"With pleasure~" Kid cooed back. Suddenly, with a forceful move, he stood up and took Law with him. "But if we're going to do this seriously, then I at least want it to be comfy. Bed?" he asked, nuzzling his noise against Law's cheek.

אָמֵן

Law wasn't sure how this would turn out, but one thing he already knew now was that no human being on earth would ever be able again to satisfy him in bed. He was a moaning mess, spread out on the once neatly folded sheets of his bed, now crinkled because of his tossing feet and his hands trying to find hold.

"Yaa-aaah~ Kiiid~ah!" The words and sounds left Law's mouth without any filter while the demon kneeled between his legs, sucking his cock like it was the tastiest thing on earth.

Kid pulled back a little, his hand continuing to stroke the hot flesh.

"God Law…" he looked at the panting man, legs spread, nipples glistening from saliva, the tattoos shining in the last rays of sunlight. "You are so fucking beautiful…" he murmured, kissing a trail from his inner thigh back to his cock. He went further up, placing a trail of kisses from his hipbone to his neck and cheek. Law's hands gripped Kid and he searched his lips as if he was drowning. Kid responded with the same vigor he was welcomed with.

"Kid… Kid…" Law chided, nipping on the lips of his partner.

"Inside… pleaseaaah~ I can't…!" His legs locked around Kids hips, trying to intensify the friction.

Now it was time for Kid to hurry and Law felt him pull Law's legs away. He still had his pants on, after all. At least he didn't wear underwear.

Law watched as Kid opened his pants and freed his cock that was already glistening with precum running down his length in little shiny beads. Kid kneeled back between his legs..

Kid seemes to ask something but Law didn't get it because his concentration right now was somewhere different.. His mind was occupied with the 12 inch perfectly shaped cock, which stood proudly between Kids thighs. Hell, he would murder for such a cock inside him. Luckily he didn't have to. Alone the thought, that this perfection would soon fill him, made his whole ache with longing. "…Law!" suddenly he heard the demon beside his ear. "I asked if you have any lube…" the demon repeated his question.

Law nodded and searched under his pillow. Better always have it ready when needed. Again, he caught Kids hip in a death grip and took all his strength, to turn them around.

"Wha-!" Kid was able to say, but Law silenced him with a kiss.

"Let me do it. Preparations I mean," he answered against Kid's lips. It wasn't like he didn't trust Kid to prepare him thoroughly – in fact, his lovers always had prepared him before. If they had asked him to do it himself, they were out of the door in a few seconds. Law had always hated such a request, making him act like a shameless whore.

This time it was different. All of his restraints had been cut loose from the beginning, the strange influence of the demon still lingering inside him. Law didn't care if he acted shamelessly, in fact he even tried to be as shameless as possible, and it felt so, so fucking good.

"As you wish~" Kid answered. He massaged Law's muscular thighs while the doctor spread the lube on his fingers.

Law pushed the first finger against his ring of muscles. It felt strange to do it himself – to coordinate his muscles as well as his fingers. Kid seemed to notice it, and he sat up, Law still in his lap. His massaging hands wandered again to Law's ass, kneading the hot flesh, all the while whispering sweet things into Law's ear. Law's free hand shot up and found its way to Kid's neck, seeking for some kind of stabilization.

"You're so hot Law… and so beautiful… your body is so perfect…"

Law practically mewled while he started to move his finger inside him and even entered a second one.

"Don't… ah~ say such… mh~… things…!" he moaned, but pushed his body closer against Kid's.

"But you like it… And I like you…" Kid responded with an evil grin. Law stopped his movements.

"…What?" he panted heavily, three fingers inside himself, but Kid's last words had him frozen in his movements.

"I like you," he repeated. "I mean, I liked you from the moment you were in that hospital, giving out commands like a pro and so smooth on top of that. That really made me kinda hot, ya know." And again, a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"Fuck."

That was the last word Kid got to hear before Law took his fingers out and, in one swift movement, sank down on Kid's length.

"OH GO-!" was all Kid managed to say, Law not even taking a second to adjust himself, but starting to move at a fast pace.

Law himself was beyond good and bad. Kid's confession had been everything he'd needed to know that he really wanted this all himself – and that it wasn't a bad game by the demon. It didn't even occur to him that Kid would lie about such things, or would just say it without meaning it. That fucker had taken his heart in a span of 12 seconds, so he had better mean those words.

They both didn't last long.

Kid's cock rubbed Law's prostate perfectly and Law shuddered in perfect synch. They were a tangled mess, arms and legs searching for the other, lips finding each other, exchanging sloppy unconcerned kisses between the heated poundings of their bodies.

Law got his promise. As Kid came, he screamed Law's name into the walls of his apartment taking Law with him into the abyss of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

When Law woke up, his head was buzzing like after a night with way too much alcohol. His hands shot up to his head to squeeze it, to somehow help him getting the huge headache away.

His eyes opened slowly, and the light of a new day crept between his lids.

What had happened? He couldn't remember one bit. The last thing he remembered was sitting in his library room, next to the living room, reading a book in front of the fireplace.

He blinked a few times and started to see a bit clearer. He lay on his back in his bed. The curtains were wide open and the sun shone powerfully through the glass. The clock beside the window showed past 1 pm.

Law shot straight up, looking through his room, horrified. No one was in there. He was alone, and it was nearly silent. Only faint noises of cars outside and the constant ticking from the clock filled the room.

"H-… Hello?" His voice was rough and scratchy, as if it had been overused.

Then suddenly, another fear settled down in him. He looked down on himself and – he was dressed. Pajama pants and tank top. Normal sleeping outfit. Had someone given him drugs? But beside his head, he felt good. That meant nothing, though. Had someone robbed him?

He had absolutely no clue.

אָמֵן

An hour later, he was in his kitchen, thinking of what he should do. He knew that he had been absolutely alone in his home yesterday. So, he must have been knocked down before realizing it. But that theory was also standing on crumbly feet – his library looked totally untouched, the blanket lying on his armchair normally, like he had just stood up, and his book from yesterday lay face-down on the recent page on the table. Nothing had changed. No signs of burglary or a fight.

Maybe someone had filled the room with a gas to make him unconscious? But why would that person go through the trouble of setting him up in his sleeping garments and even take him to bed?

Worrying and guessing around, he had to admit, that this wouldn't bring him any answers. At least he had a trump in his sleeve.

"Corazon, I need your help!" he spoke loud and clearly into the empty room.

Seconds later, a light appeared, becoming brighter and brighter. Law had to shield his eyes - at least his headache had disappeared. Then, the form of a tall man started to materialize from the light.

Law felt a relief inside him. Corazon always looked over him, he would've known if something bad had happened to him. Maybe Law had been knocked out and Corazon had saved him and put him into bed.

The light disappeared, and Corazon stood in Law's kitchen in full form. His white jeans and white shirt with black prints of various Christian symbols still shone a bit, but that was already familiar to Law. What wasn't quite familiar was the wrathful look in the eyes of the archangel.

Law wanted to open his mouth and ask what was wrong, but Corazon silenced him.

"I know why you called me, and I really wished that we wouldn't have to have this conversation in your whole life." He sat down on the kitchen counter, his wings folded together on his back, letting his long feet tangle in the air.

"You want to know what happened last night. But first I want to let you know, that… I'm really; REALLY mad at you. I thought I had taught you better. But you managed to trample all my warnings with your feet!"

Law couldn't believe the words he had just heard. What the hell was going on?! Why was his guardian so mad at him? What… just WHAT in the world had he done wrong?!

"Corazon, I… I don't understand. Why are you…? I mean I call you here, and you just throw these hate-filled words at me! I don't even know what happened last night!"

His guardian looked up at him, now a new emotion showing in his eyes. "Wait. You don't know? Law, don't lie to me. If this is how you want to get out of this, then I'm telling you: don't even try. I may be an idiot sometimes, but I won't forgive you if you betray me."

"But I REALLY don't know! Look, I was sitting in my chair yesterday around late afternoon; read a book wrapped up in a blanket. And now I wake up in my bed, having slept for GOD KNOWS how long, and somehow I missed like 20 hours of my life!" It was silent after that. Law's breathing had increased during his explanation, and now he looked Corazon in the eyes, trying to make him believe in his words.

The large man stared back for a while, than shook his head. "Denial," he murmured, barely-audible.

"Wait – What?"

"Nothing." Corazon said a bit louder. "I want to believe you, that this is the truth you're speaking, which means you really don't know what happened. And the only reason I can think of is, that your mind hates and doesn't want to repeat yesterday's incident." He hopped down, suddenly losing his footing and finding hold on the pillar at the end of the kitchen isle. "Damn these floor-polishers!" he muttered.

Law snickered a bit, finding it secretly adorable when this happened. He knew from previous accidents that Corazon couldn't really hurt himself with his clumsy actions, so he just watched and helped him up again on his feet.

"But of course you know what happened, don't you? I mean you watch on me, you must have seen it." Again Corazons face darkened a bit. He towered over him, looking down on him with his forehead wrinkled.

"I won't lie to you… yes, I know what happened. But I insist on not telling you. Please, Law, don't be upset at me. But this is for the best, and in particular for your own safety."

With that, he started to turn into bright light again, but Law held him on his arm. "Wait! What do you mean "for my own safety?!" Corazon, don't you disappear on me now, I want answers!"

But Corazon was already half-light.

"Please, Law. You must understand that the only thing I want is to protect you, your life and your soul. I want to keep you away from any harm. It's for your own good not to know a thing, believe me. Have I ever give you a reason not to trust me?"

These were the last words, before Corazon vanished in a ray of light, and left a totally confused Law alone in the kitchen in his apartment.

אָמֵן

"WowowowoWOW. Hold on. You did what?!" Killer asked. He had left the hospital a week ago, his fast healing injuries being kind of a miracle for the doctors in the Saint Bartholomew. He managed to slip away before they could hold him there as their research object.

"I fucked him. And don't you judge me! It was great, I regret nothing, and his watchdog of an arch angel also didn't show up. So everything was cool. Besides, I like him. I mean, look at him, he's totally my type, and man that face while we were at it! I could totally go again when I think of it right now…"

Killer sighed at Kid's rambling. They were sitting on a bench downtown, some drunkards lying on the pavement and kids from the neighborhood selling drugs to the addicts. Killer didn't care – no one could listen to this conversation if he didn't want them to. It was more his looks that made him search for this part of the town, where he wasn't greeted with questioning looks.

"Kid, please be careful. That guy is able to see and hear you even when you hide your presence. And he has the arch angel Corazon as his guardian. Do you even know what that means?"

Kid just shrugged. "As if I care for something like that. He wanted it, so I can't be sued by anyone. And even without consent, I'm a fucking demon; I don't have to listen to any of those shitty heavenly morals. I can do what I want!"

"IF it had been without consent, you would have an army of angels ready to kick your naked ass the minute you had started to rape him. God doesn't take such things likely if the victims are under special protection of his top guardians."

"Yeah, and that's what's fucked up with this world. Choosing an untouchable elite of humans, so much to a righteous god. That's even higher shit than the devil and hell."

Again a sigh from the reaper. "It's much more complex than that, Kid. It makes no sense to question God and the Devil. You weren't there, at the beginning of all. And seriously, be happy about that." In Killer's head, the darkness from that time played again in his head.

Kid looked at him, pissed. "I don't care for that story, and how do you even know? That happened before humankind existed."

"And to remind YOU, I'm not human. I, together with Rayleigh – or more because of him – chose this path between the worlds, to keep everything stable."

The demon mimicked a "blablabla"-motion and turned around, now floating upside down in the air, facing Killer at eye level. "Either way, I don't care who's protecting him. Law is mine, and I won't give him away. Besides, I am not one of those lowlife demons, not even able to take on human form. I hate to say it like this, but I'm still an offspring directly from the Devil, ya know."

He turned around once more. "If that so-called Guardian wants to stand between me and what's mine, I'm gonna show him what I'm able to do."

With that, he took off in a cloud of black dust before Killer could reply.

אָמֵן

It was five in the afternoon. Law still was brooding because of Corazon's half-assed attempt to explain things, and he was pissed. Since he had woken up, he felt kind of… empty. First he had thought that it was due to his lost memory, but Law knew what it was like to have a black-out – many binge drinking nights with his friends and his sister had created enough experiences – but this time it wasn't the usual "What the fuck did I do last night?!". It was deeper, like a long unfulfilled desire, a craving which made him more and more nervous by the minute. Now that the shock of today's waking up had lifted, his nerves were tingling with this new kind of… sensation.

Was this the after effect of the drug in his theory?

But what kind of effect was strong enough to drive his mind crazy but not his body? He was perfectly fine. No high temperature, no trembling hands or cold sweats. Everything seemed fine. Only his brain felt like being trapped in a cloud of darkness, searching desperately for the light.

Suddenly he caught something from the corner of his eye. Black smoke came from the bedroom and then a "thump!" and footsteps. Law's eyes went wide. He recognized the black smoke. It was the summoning stage of a high-class demon, one, that couldn't just be thrown out by wagging a cross in front of his face and chanting "Kyrie eleyson". And he didn't have holy water in his house either.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…" he muttered under his breath.

Slowly, while the footsteps had reached the hall, he sneaked into the kitchen, trying to be as silent as possible.

He reached it in the last second, when the shadow of… whatever it was came into the living room. Even if futile, Law grabbed a scalpel (having such a thing in the kitchen resulted from one of these previously mentioned drunken nights), knowing full well that this would only help him from to certain extent.

He had his fingers closed around the handle when suddenly a voice boomed though his living room.

"Law baby! You here? Are ya in the bathroom?!"

B-… B-… BABY?! What the FUCK was this thing thinking?! How did he even know his name?! But the voice… it sounded familiar…

Before his brain could do any other thinking, his feet were already moving. He came out of the kitchen and couldn't believe his eyes.

In his living room, right next to the couch was a tall man, at least a head bigger than him. His body was half naked, only loose fitting yellow pants covered the well-build statue. His hair was bright red, and the setting sun behind him which shone through his panoramic window created an illusion as if it was on fire. Little horns came out from his forehead, and his eyes were gleaming like pieces of freshly inflamed coal. His skin was pale, almost white and his whole build muscular.

"Done checking me out sweetheart?" the voice of the man was deep with the kind of ring in it that gives you Goosebumps.

Law gave an angry snarl and directed the scalpel against the demons chest.

"Who-. No. WHAT the fuck are you?!"

The demon seemed to be taken off-guard for a second. "Wait, wait, is this role-playing? I mean like okay, nothing against kinky knife-play, but at least you could wear a sexy nurse-outfit, ya kno-"

"SHUT THe fuck up!" Law barked back. What was this asshole talking about? "You haven't answered my question: Who or what are you?!"

Again the demon was silent for a few seconds.

"Wait. You're being serious."

"Well nice that you're finally on the fucking same page!"

"Youuu… don't know who I am. And you seriously want to kill me with that thing." The demon repeated again, gesturing between the knife, Law and himself.

"Yeah, nice one Sherlock, DAMN! Get to the point, or I'm gonna take drastic measures!"

That suddenly made the man giggle. "You mean, you'll call your watchdog Corazon? Sorry honey, but that won't work."

Law paled. How could this creature know about Corazon? " D-… DON'T fuck with me! I mean it!" What a hell of a line. Yeah, that would surely intimidate this servant from hell.

"Oh? But isn't that what we did like, the whole last night?" Suddenly the demon made a fast step forward and stood right before Law, their faces just a few inches apart.

"I don't know why you keep denying what felt so good for you hours ago, but how about we just repeat it?" With those words, he licked the shell of Law's ear.

The doctor wasn't the slightest bit prepared for how that gesture could make his body react in such an abrupt way. His hand let the scalpel fall to the ground and his arms shot up around the body of the demon towering over him.

"Wha…?" he couldn't even finish the question. The urge that had been lingering since this morning inside him seemed to break out now in full force as his body nearly tried to crawl under the demon's skin, clutching so tightly to him that not even a leaf would've been able to fit between those two.

"Law…" said the demon, who returned his almost violent embrace, inside his ear, making him shudder, "…do you really not remember a thing?" his voice seemed to crack at the ending.

"I- no… Corazon, help-!"

"Tsk! I told you that won't help!" Strong hands lifted the doctors' face up. "Law! You invited me inside this house and inside your heart. As long as I'm here, no one's gonna show up." Then he gave him a light kiss on his lips. "They're the rules. Why don't you remember…?"

Law didn't know how to answer. He wanted to remember. He wanted to remember why his body did the exact opposite of what his mind wanted. He wanted to remember why this demon was able to be inside his house and to do these things to him without Corazon showing up and kicking his butt back to hell. He wanted to remember, why a single embrace and a single little kiss by that filthy creature could still his weird desire…

He didn't really notice that tears had started to collect in the corners of his eyes. It was simply too much for him, for 24 hours (actually scratch like the half of it he didn't remember) full of things he didn't understand.

Warm lips came done again on his face, kissing the tears away. It felt good; it felt cozy and familiar in an intimate way.

"What happened last night?"

The question was brought up in a tiny, small voice by the doctor.

More kisses were placed on his face. "I could make you remember. If you want that, of course," the demon replied.

"I think I never wanted something more in my life."

"Beside me, you mean?" the man holding him nearly giggled. "Okay, jokes aside. But don't freak out on me, yeah?"

אָמֵן

"I never do this again."

Law was lying on the sofa, head on Kid's thighs, the demon playing with his hair.

"Well, I told ya not to freak out, right?"

"Yeah… yeah you did." Law turned on his side, facing the belly of his… lover? Well that part wasn't still all unknown to him.

"So, for the record: I met you for the first time in the hospital with that Killer guy. A week later, you showed up and suggested, in the worst way possible to fuck, and I went with it, because, er… how did you say it?"

"Because of your life choice."

"Yeah. Life choice. Surely. Makes sense."

"I told ya."

"IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!" Law yelled, hauling himself up on the couch. "I- I mean, when someone says life choice, then it's like 'Yeah, what am I going to do with my life, am I gonna study, or climb the career ladder, maybe marry and have children or not' – but surely not… this!" He was now on his knees beside Kid who just looked at him with big eyes.

"But it's exactly that. You chose to be with me, and accept me as part of you. Like falling in love, you know, but more like falling for life."

He leaned forward and started the next kiss with Law, who instantly reacted and opened his mouth. He didn't even want to fight his urges anymore. And why not? It felt unbelievably good, and holding his body back would only be a fruitless struggle. The only question left was why he wanted this all so much.

He had remembered the last hours clearly. The magnificent sex with the demon, his sweet words whispered into his ear, the second round in the shower and the slow aftermath kisses together in bed, little butterfly kisses, which made his stomach flutter remembering them.

"But why?" came the question out of his mouth.

Kid opened his arms, and Law took the invitation snuggling to the bright chest of the demon.

"Because your choice reaches beyond death."

אָמֵן

Somewhere different, it was much louder than in Law's apartment.

The scene of the Eternal Court was an abandoned church high in the mountains – the only place where the Devil and God could both be at the same time. The architecture was only half-existent, and now filled with demons on the one side and angels on the other of the big mess hall.

In front were the ruins of the altar, once great and pompous, now crumbled to pieces. On their remains sat Rayleigh, letting the shouting crowds throw arguments at each other, but listening to each one carefully.

Only two people in the court were silent, steadily staring at each other.

A white suit stood in contrast to black hair. Grey skin framed two piercing yellow orbs, sharp and bored at the same time. God – or better known as "Crocodile" in his human form – was sitting on a white throne between his archangels, head leaning on his propped up hand.

On the other side, in the midst of his highest ranked demons and on a throne of bones was the Devil – in his human form known as Doflamingo Don Quixote. No one dared to say his old name anymore. It was a sin in heaven and a taboo in hell. Only his golden hair and the clear blue eyes hidden beneath sunglasses were indicators of his former being as "God's most favorite angel". A black suit and the contrast of a ridiculously pink feathered coat completed the look.

"Well then… SILENCE!" Rayleigh's voice boomed through the court, and every other noise disappeared. "I see that both parties have good arguments but fail to find a compromise." He looked towards Crocodile.

"What is your opinion on Law Trafalgar?"

The God closed his eyes and his forehead wrinkled a bit. Then his facial expression softened again after some seconds. He stood up, and his voice filled every corner of the court.

"I am deeply aware, that the choice of the human Law Trafalgar would give the Demon claim of his soul." Doflamingo's lips distorted into a grin by these words. "However, this human also stands under exclusive protection of the archangel Corazon." He looked at his side were said angel stood, trying to kill the demon side with his stares. "Which makes the very interaction of a demon with him a crime against the heavenly order and his choice invalid."

The Devil chuckled deeply. "Heavenly order? Who are you trying to intimidate with that?" He also stood up and looked down to Rayleigh. "The moment the human made his life choice, he also lost the special protection of the archangel. His place is hell, and I claim his soul as my right." He directed his look to the archangel. "I wonder why you literally took him under your wing in the first place. You should know that you, above all, can't protect anyone… Rocinante."

"ENOUGH."

Before Corazon could open his mouth, Rayleigh silenced the upcoming murmurs and whispers again.

"As I see it, Law's choice went in first place towards Kid 'Beelzebub' Eustass. Earlier, he made a choice towards Corazon as his protector. Unfortunately, both choices contradict each other." He paused and straightened his posture.

"I will give him one month to decide. If he makes his decision until then, every memory being bound to his other one will be erased from his mind, and the person of his choice will be banned from his existence as well."

Again it became loud, and only the Dark King's fist against the wall (making a horrifying sound of the so called last toll) could calm them down.

"However, if the human won't make his choice until then, I will cancel both his choices and erase all of his memories of this world - and I will take his ability to see angels and demons!"

With this, the Eternal Court was closed and became again the abandoned church on the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

10000 miles away from that place, Law and Kid didn't know anything about the Court Meeting or the upcoming trouble.

"It's… strange. I feel like I couldn't get enough of you." Law mumbled, cuddling on the couch with Kid while tracing his naked hips.

"I think it's perfectly normal. After all, you like me, don't you?" Kid chuckled and took the wandering hand in his to kiss the knuckles. "I rather think that you humans have a strange concept of all this. All that flirting, dating, wooing – and at the end there's still the chance to get dumped. I sometimes get the feeling, that love is a fun game for you guys to play."

"It's not a fun game, Kid. It's assurance." He brought their linked hands to his lips and did the same. "We do all this to be sure how the other party feels, and how we feel about them. And to see if both want this to be a relationship. You can't just look at someone and say: 'yeah that's my future wife or husband, we're now together'."

Kid still thought that it was strange.

"In my world, it's always like this. Whatever kind of attraction, both parties just… know it, and go with it. No beating around the bush or such shit. No restraints and no regrets." His lips formed a warm smile towards Law, which again started little fireworks in his stomach. "And when attraction becomes love… that's what we call 'making our choice'. I guess you could somehow compare it to that marriage thing in your world."

Law snuggled deeper into Kid's warm chest that gave him almost the same secure feeling he had with… what was his name again? He couldn't remember. Maybe it wasn't important, some old childhood memory.

"Then if it's a demon thing… how could you choose me? And how could I do the same thing with you? I mean, I fell for you within the first 10 seconds of straight eye contact – even the fact that I can speak so freely about everything, about every feeling… it's what's so strange. Abnormal. And still I don't fear it. Like it has become a natural part of me."

Kid wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing him closer to him, if it even was possible. "I also don't know why it was you. But to tell you honestly, I also somehow don't care. You're, in every way…"

"… perfect. I knew you would say that. I wanted to say it to you. Ouh man!" He tried to hide his face in his hands out of embarrassment, but Kid grabbed them before Law could do so.

"That will come a lot more to you now." He chuckled and kissed him again.

"Yeah?" Law mumbled between the kisses, returning them, nuzzling the bigger man. "Yeah."

Laws fingers wandered to the little horns sticking out of Kid's forehead.

"…What is hell like?" he asked while tracing down the pale face.

Kid seemed to think about his answer for a moment. "Well… it's a place… with various places. Okay, that sounded dumb." Kid gave in, as he already saw the unbelieving smirk forming on Law's lips.

"For the dead it's a place where they can mourn and pity themselves until eternity. In contrast to what most people still like to think, they create themselves their own special little hell."

"And you?" Law asked further.

"I am partly their creation. I exist, because people WANT something to fear. They WANT something haunting them – else they wouldn't think about demons, witches, ghosts and all that satanic stuff. Some collective mind thing of you humans." He leaned into the hand which was right now caressing his cheek slowly.

Something still bugged the doctor. "What do you mean, when you say 'partly'?"

But Kid didn't answer. Suddenly, he was still and silent, only looking into Law's eyes, as if he was searching for something.

"…Kid?..."

But Kid remained silent. His hands vanished under Law's tank top, ghosting over naked skin as his teeth bit lightly on the tattooed collarbones in front of him.

Law understood that Kid didn't want to talk anymore. Something in his last words had made him feel uncomfortable, even if he couldn't quiet grasp what it was. So he just enjoyed the feeling of lips and fingers caressing him, worshipping him, which he had come to love so much in such a small amount of time.

But why did he have the feeling he was missing something important?

אָמֵן

The following week turned Law's whole life upside down. It didn't matter where he was, or why he was there. The only thing that mattered was Kid's presence accompanying him everywhere, no matter if he was physically present or not. It became a solid point in his life, and everything else circled around that. He had more sex, cuddling and kissing in this week than in his total life span summed up. If that was how being in love with Kid felt, then he wished it would never ever stop.

But still, the feeling of forgetting something important irked him. Like an important phrase similar how you say specific, automatic things in specific situations. But what was that something?

It was morning seven days later, when suddenly a bell rang inside his head. Kid hadn't been around the previous day, and Law was lying in his bed, realizing that the feeling was the same, when he had forgotten about Kid.

אָמֵן

"How does it feel to be abandoned?"

The voice cold as ice sent unpleasant shivers down Corazon's back. He turned around to see the devil standing behind him on the roof of a high building, a perfect view through the windows of Law's apartment on the opposite site.

"Is this some sick game of yours?" Corazon asked back instead of answering the question.

Doflamingo snickered. "Game you say? By all means, dear _brother,_" he spat the word out like it was toxic, "you should know I don't play games. Your cute little fosterling brought that one upon himself. Seems he isn't quite interested in being protected by you…" A sadistic grin formed on his lips.

"But then, if I had to choose I would probably go for the same." Cruelty lay in these unforgiving words, which held a deep meaning for both of them. For Doflamingo, it was a reminder. For Corazon they meant to hurt in the deepest way possible.

Corazon glared back to him, clearly affected by his older brother's offence.

"Don't compare him to yourself. You were, from the beginning, past saving. You abandoned yourself and every sense of loyalty to HIM."

"Oh? I'm hurt," came the sarcastic retort. "But then again, I can talk to HIM. What can you do… Rocinante?"

He hated it. He hated it when Doflamingo took these words into his mouth, that special kind of intimacy they had shared long time ago, when everything had still been at the beginning, only to be betrayed afterwards. And what he hated most was the lack of words he experienced right now. Right. What could he do? After all, Doflamingo had made an important point in the court meeting (as much as he hated it): the demon was Law's new destiny. One where Corazon couldn't partake in right now. But it wasn't right. This decision couldn't have been made without his consent right? After all, he had his guardian hand over Law, he was Law's savior in every way. Unless… what if Law didn't need his protection anymore…?

His face betrayed him, and the fear came to show in his eyes.

"Ah… you're realizing it only now?"

Corazon hated him. But more he hated himself. He was not ready to give up on Law. He would take him back and return the favor he had been given years ago from when the now grown-up doctor had been a little child.

אָמֵן

Crocodile stood in the great eye, a room he created to watch in his peace over the world where no one would disturb him. Of course, he had the ability to do that from everywhere, but he liked to have a room to himself, where he could just watch and not intervene. He had stopped doing that a long time ago, when he saw that his creations had taken him a bit too much on the "free will" concept and, one after another, had stopped listening to him or praying to him for advice.

For Crocodile it was no problem. He somehow understood that this would've been the case sooner or later. He had created them in the prospect of developing in every possible way, further and wider than anything had before. Of course, the development didn't always run in the best direction. But it hadn't in heaven either.

His sight switched to the rooftop, where Doflamingo was approaching Corazon. 'Not again,' he thought as he let out an internal sigh. It was always the same.

The ridiculous pink shades were blocking his view to the Devil's eyes, and he knew the reason. These eyes had only one expression, one that screamed hatred at the world more than anything else. They were able to consume any soul, making them willing to do everything for the sinner.

Crocodile tried to remember the times, when these eyes had been different. Loving and worshipping. Expecting his orders with the excitement to be the one to fulfill them.

Lucifer, which he had been officially called, had been his most beloved, his right hand. And oh, how deep did his disappointment run that this wasn't the case anymore.

He looked back down where the two were bickering about the soul of the human Law Trafalgar.

'But then again, I can talk to him.'

Crocodile's eyes widened at the words spoken by the devil. The sentence was wrong, wrong in his context and wrong from Doflamingo's very point of view. If the constant accusations and foul-mouthed insults were his interpretation of "talking to him", then he could very well do without it.

Of course he still loved him, because that was his nature. He loved every single one of his creations, no matter what they did, where they were. Even if they screamed "Where are you?!", "Why are you not helping me?!", hated him, despised him, stopped believing in him he still watched over them, forgot no one. He just wouldn't force anyone to go his way. Many would call him being resigned, and maybe there were many occasions that Crocodile felt himself like that. But ruling over the souls with an iron fist had had many times ended in utter chaos, and somewhere along the lines, he had understood that he just had to let them be free, let them take their own courses, let them face hardships and desperation.

Even if it was his most beloved one.

אָמֵן

"We have to talk." Killer's nerves had been on edge since he found out about the verdict.

Rayleigh was sitting on a bench, a flask in his right hand, left hand leaning on his knee. "If it's about Law Trafalgar, then my sentence is final. No rebuts," the Dark King answered, and took a sip from whatever liquid was in his bottle. A shadow suddenly blocked the sun from his view, and he looked up, seeing Killer towering above him.

"You don't know Kid very well do you?" he stated the rhetoric question. "But I do. I've known him since he emerged from the darkest pits of hell. He won't understand any reason when it comes to things he likes."

Rayleigh stayed quiet, giving his subordinate the chance to go on. "And… he really likes Trafalgar. If he finds out about the verdict, he will come and hunt everyone who is responsible for this down himself."

Rayleigh snorted at the last sentence. "He is allowed to try anything, to do what he thinks may brighten his chance, but in the end, it won't be his decision, which course Law takes."

"And you are gambling on the chance, that Trafalgar WILL take a course."

Rayleigh stood up, and put the flask back under his coat. "Yes and no. I'm gambling on the fact that he'll skip the choosing."

Slowly, Rayleigh's sentence began to dawn on Killer.

"You must be kidding me."

"Oh by all means, no." A shit-eating grin spread on the Dark King's face. "In fact, I may have never been this serious in all my life."

אָמֵן

Night fell over the city, and Law was sitting curled up in a mess of bed sheets and blankets on his bed. He felt horrible. His eyes were blood-shot and his hand muscles cramped nervously on the fabric they were holding on to. And, for the tenth time this day, tears started coming out of his eyes, and Law had absolutely no fucking idea why he felt like crying, why he felt miserable, and why he had the impression he was dragged around like a sack on a nail bed.

In the morning, he had started to feel shit, since he finally understood, that since… well… the demon happened, something else was missing. He had wanted to call upon him, but the moment he had opened his mouth to call his name, nothing had come out. He tried again and again and it took him several attempts until he realized, that he didn't remember his name anymore. And it had gotten worse.

When he had tried to grab for his cup of coffee, someone had suddenly called out his name. A loud, clear and smooth voice. But when he had turned around, no one had been there whom that voice could belong to. At first, he'd thought his nerves had been playing a trick on him (he'd already felt way too much on the edge), but it had happened again and again. He had run around his apartment, checking every one of his rooms several times, but his house was empty. At this point his paranoia had already reached a critical level.

Tears had started to stream down his face, and he had started to scream, scream until his lungs gave up, but if anyone had heard him from above or below, then no one came up.

Law had walked circles in his kitchen, finally deciding that he would go mad if he stayed in his flat, grabbed for his keys but when he came to his door, it wouldn't open. He had banged against it, but his bangs made no sound, his screams had held no sound, and the world had been turning into black shadows before his eyes and he could feel the skin being ripped apart for his body, he being ripped apart till only bones were covering his heart and then something reached out, grabbed it squeezed it and-

He had fallen unconscious. When he had woken up, he was in his bed, sleeping with clothes on again. Hadn't that been the case before? But then again, when had been 'earlier'? What time was it now? And then the voice had come again, however not only calling his name, but shouting things, shouting to him, that he should remember, that he should stop struggling, and Law could only cry again and beg to stop, stop, stop.

He was desperate. He could not understand, and his mind which was always working on a very logical basis couldn't help him escaping the madness that slowly put their claws around his neck.

"Please… please…" he mumbled, sobbing into his sheets. "Please stop it… I'll do anything… Everything… make it stop, please… I give up…!"

And then – as if a blade had cut through the air – everything changed. It was quiet. His hands relaxed and his tears stopped. But all above, two strong arms were holding him from behind in a tight grip, and suddenly he could recall the voice again who had spoken to him all the day. And he could recall these hands, soothingly stroking his arms and wiping away the stains of all the tears shed today.

Law turned around and looked into that man's face and cried out his name in utter happiness and relief.

אָמֵן

"You were spying on me again."

It was meant to be taken as a neutral fact, but Doflamingo never managed to hide his general wrath against everything well when he spoke to HIM.

"You know that this happens when you enter the human realm," Crocodile answered, also trying to sound as neutral as possible. "And take off those glasses when you talk to me. You don't need to hide something I've given to you."

"Given, huh?" Nonetheless, the Devil obeyed the order, put the shades down and tucked them away. His clear blue eyes, once bright as the sky, now cold as ice appeared and Crocodile took a moment to take them in. It was becoming more and more rare, the chance to look into these eyes.

"You come to me for something, and still every part of you repels me," hHe commented on Doflamingo's presence.

Doflamingo clicked his tongue at the remark. "I think we both can count the ones on one hand who still don't do that." He came towards the God, putting a hand near his neck on his shoulder. "I wonder how someone as great as you can fuck so majorly up." A finger slid along Crocodile's throat, making a clear gesture.

"Isn't this statement rather directed at yourself?" he asked back.

"Ouh~ deary, that's new. Are you mocking me, almighty father?"

"What do you think?"

Doflamingo broke out into a nearly furious laughter. "Ahh~, unbelievable! Isn't that nice, such a considering god, always trying to make everyone feel as if you had nothing to do with anything! As if everything happened out of _free will_!" The laughter died down,and he eventually composed himself again. Crocodile stayed calm during his laughing fit, watching the pink feathers of the coat going up and down by the shoulders movement. It almost seemed like a fluttering of wings.

It had been. A long time ago.

"No truly, you amaze me. I don't know what I want more; to devour or to annihilate you." His hand made an attempt to strangle the god with it. Of course it wouldn't kill him; after all, a god could never die, but he could be consumed, and that prospect really gave Crocodile cold shivers along his back. He held his hand over Doflamingo's, and before the two limbs could touch, Doflamingo drew his one back.

_Resist the devil and he will flee from you._

"And you once declared to love everyone… what a hypocrite you are." Cold words.

"So have you once declared to love me."

"And we both can see where that got us."

Again he drew his fingers towards Crocodile, gently this time, and Crocodile met them halfway with his, tapping the tips together.

_Draw near to God and he will draw near to you. _

'We could have ruled this world together.'

The mutual thought hung like a whispered promise in the air, and it was one of these rare moments, that both had access to the soul of one another. Just for a slight moment, not measurable in human standards, their feelings and concern seemed to blend together, becoming one.

But it was over as soon as it began. Doflamingo drew his hand back again, as if he'd been burned.

"One time I'm gonna tear you apart,**JAHWE**."

And in the blink of an eye, he had turned to dust and left Crocodile alone on the high mountain, between the ruins of the old cathedral. He didn't even know anymore why had come here.

אָמֵן

Killer was sitting on his regular bench downtown, but this time, he was far less relaxed. His thoughts were chewing Rayleigh's idea through again. It was a crazy plan the man had propositioned, and if it failed, then not only Rayleigh himself but all his underlings – Killer included - would have to face the two biggest and mightiest entities in this world – and he really wasn't for an all-out against God and the Devil at once.

And the worst part was that he had to keep it a secret from Kid. Only os long as the demon wouldn't find out that the plan had a chance of success. Kid could be really mean when probing around in someone's mind for answers, and he would surely be pissed at Killer, and Killer would have to handle him being pissed because if that brat wasn't put on a tight leash from time to time the consequences could be horrendous.

Why had he participated in such a downright insane plan? Ah yes, he owed Rayleigh. He owed him deeply. On the faithful day of the rebellion it had been Rayleigh who had saved him from becoming a pile of ashes and took him under his protection to make him into one of his kind later. Back then, he had held the title the Archangel **MICHAEL**, and Killer himself had been the Archangel **JOPHIEL**.

Back then he had pleaded god for mercy for his brothers. His pleading had fallen on deaf ears, and he could only remember a sudden insufferable pain and a despair rushing though his whole body. Since then, he had deep scars on his face and on his body that wouldn't go away. It was a reminder and a punishment. But at the same time he was grateful that Rayleigh had put his own hand against god, his might maybe not the same as god, but his determination and reasoning way stronger back then.

Of course, God had wanted to kick out Rayleigh from hell, as well as every angel who took part in the rebellion. It had been his son who had asked him to refrain from it. Messiah had asked him to only punish those who had been ready to attack him, not those who had been fighting for peace.

The outcome was the current situation.

He knew right now he could go back to heaven to stay there forever, Rayleigh also. God had changed over time, and was by now far more accepting than before. It had been the humans who changed him. But also it was because of the humans, the reason why he, Rayleigh and all the soulwanderers had decided against going back. They had a new mission here, to protect the souls which God aspirated into their bodies after they had left said thing. Also their neutrality in regards of a human's destination after death had become a valuable thing both for god and for the devil.

"If only they would stop playing this ridiculous game for souls…" Killer muttered under his breath, and his thoughts went back to Trafalgar.

The plan was already in full motion.


	5. Chapter 5

The Plan sounded easy. Almost too easy.

First step: take out Kid and bring Corazon into the picture (in this case, back to Law).

Second step: Wait for EXACTLY seven days. Try to restrain Kid for this week.

Third step: Stop restraining Kid, let him visit Trafalgar with his full amount of range while Corazon is also there, grab your ass and fucking RUN.

Fourth step: Unknown. Either everything will play out nicely or humanity's lost. (Okay maybe not right now, but surely on the long run.)

Nice prospect.

"Has something like that ever happened before?" a voice beside him asked. The man was clothed in completely pitch black, like an assassin. Killer nodded at the question.

"Around the time of Messiahs death in the human realm."

"Oh let me guess. The traitor Judas. The exact same problem: who did his sould belong to?"

"I thought he betrayed the Messiah?"

Killer nodded again. "But the son insisted to still give him a place beside him in heaven. The devil claimed that he was a filthy sinner and needed to be punished like the traitor he was. Back then this started a turn in the balance of forces."

"What happened?"

." The dark middle age did happen. God had to surrender, and the devil took over for 666 years. Talk about 'satanic' numbers." Killer let out a deep sigh. Back then he and Rayleigh had been the only soulwanderers and they had have both hands full with work for over six centuries, indeed not something worth to be repeated.

"And how did you manage to take out _DIABLO_? Isn't he supposed to be some high ass shitty demon lord?"

Killer looked back at the man who was polishing a black sword. His face was hidden up to his nose bridge by a mask and the shadows of his hoodie, and the night covered his eyes.

"I sealed him into a cage between the human and the hell realm. Which is only a temporary solution, not able to last for a week."

They were both on the same roof on the same building as Doflamingo and Corazon two days prior. A perfect watching spot for Trafalgar Law's apartment and for any people that might come near it.

"Any preparations you did around the building to keep him off?" the man asked further.

"Only weak ones that can't be traced back to me. If anyone finds out that I'm meddling with this affair, I'm a lost man."

The figure beside him chuckled and tucked his sword away to the two others on his hip. "You could've talked to me you know. I have my contacts to get on the good stuff against this kind of… customer."

Killer thanked him with a nod and shook his head right after that. "If you would do that, everyone would notice what we're playing even faster. You, in the first place, shouldn't even be here. I dragged another human in all this mess, but believe me I would've refrained from that if I'd had another choice."

"Oh come on. I dragged myself in here, don't take the fucking blame when there isn't one."

"It's not blaming, it's stating the facts."

The demon hunter by profession beside him let out another chuckle. "Oh I wouldn't possibly miss out on the fun this situation provides."

"Let's hope you stay in the same spirit when we actually have to encounter Kid," Killer muttered back.

It would be a hell of a long night.

אָמֵן

Corazon was lying with Law on his bed, strong arms wrapped around the doctor's body while his hands soothingly caressed Law's arms up and down.

This morning he had tried to approach Law and he remembered the fear as he had realized that Law couldn't see him. He had stood right in front of him in his bedroom, calling his name. But his words had fallen on literally deaf ears. He had been erased from the man's sensing area and thrown into the void of being able to see him, but not being able to be seen. It had scared hell out of him.

Not being able to touch Law, to pass right through him as if Law was just a cloud he couldn't seem to take hold off – the thought still haunted him now. But it was good now. Hours before, the man may have struggled, cried and weept in agony, but now he was okay. Now Corazon was by his side. And he would surely freeze hell before something like that should ever happen again.

He spent the night at Law's side, protecting him from his sleep, so no one would ever be able to touch his precious child again. No one.

It was five in the morning when the familiar sound of Law's phone ended his peaceful sleep. He woke up being held tight to a large chest and he smiled recognizing it and even snuggling closer to it. It had often been like this since he was a child, and even if he was an adult now, he still loved to be woken up like that.

"Corazon…" he muttered, utterly content, voice still a bit slurred from sleep.

"You up, Law? Everything okay?" the bright and still deep voice asked. The sound of his voice gave Law the feeling of familiar security and peace.

"Mmmhwwaaaah…" he yawned, and then, "phone…"

"Yeah, wait. I'll give it to you." Corazon picked the annoyingly vibrating device from the nightstand and handed it to Law. He picked it up and held it to his ear, still tightly wrapped up in Corazon's body.

"Yeah?"

"_Law! Hell, why don't you answer your phone? I was worried to death yesterday, don't tell me you were binge-working again!" _

The worried voice of his sister was high-pitched through the speaker, so much so that Law had to take the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"Lamy, everything's good, don't worry… I'm okay. I just had…" He tried to think of how he should explain what had happened yesterday, that he couldn't have heard his phone, let alone his sister, calling him. Funnily, he didn't really know himself what had happened the day before, so how was he going to be able to explain it to his younger sister? "…uhm… I… had kind of a shit day?" He hoped that total half-assed lie would work until he could remember. Lamy could be a nagging little shit (he didn't mind, he still loved her, but really, she was too much of a disappointed mother hen sometimes when she was supposed to be the younger, pampered sibling) when it came to his condition, and his amount of attention towards her (which in her opinion was generally lacking).

"_Oh… really? Oh my god, bro, you should call me when it's like that! I could help you, you know? I'm not doing that psychology major for fun, you know?"_

"Yes, yes, I know… Lamy why are you calling?"

"_Don't tell me you forgot about that… so you WERE binge-working! I knew it! You always forget everything when you do that, you forget about me and… aarrghhh! I'll kick your ass when I'm at your apartment, I swear!"_

"Listen, I wasn't! I really didn't not feel good yesterday, I had a long day and uh… let's just forget that. And what do you mean I have forgotten about you and it? About what?"

"_Well then open your ears and listen, you stupid. I called you four days ago because I wanted to visit YOU, and YOU said it was totally okay, and here I am standing on the airport waiting for YOU to pick ME up, because YOU said that YOU would pick ME up today and I am freezing my ass off because Washington isn't apparently fucking AUSTRALIA!"_

Oh.

OH-

"What, wait, what. Visit? I don't remem-" before his thoughts could process any further, the phone was snapped out of his hand and Corazon held it to his ear.

"Lamy, dear" he said in his smoothest voice. "It's Corazon. Law was out drinking with me last night, and he has kind of a hangover today. He really overdid it yesterday. Would it be a problem for you to get a taxi on your brothers tab?"

Law wondered if that was the truth. But then again, he couldn't remember shit.

"_Cory? You are with him- and you were DRINKING with him?!"_

"Well, he was, I only accompanied him."

"_O- okay. Okay... okay." _Law could almost see how Lamy tried to get down on the other side of the phone. _"Then tell that loser of a brother I'm going to take a cab, and I'm gonna make every fucking sightseeing detour through this city, so he's gonna have a nice sum to pay. Nothing under 100 bucks, you understand me? See it as payback for his stupid idea of getting so shit-drunk that he can't remember about his one and only family member."_

Lamy, the queen of exaggeration.

"Wait, does that mean I don't count as family?" Corazon joked through the phone. He sounded calm and composed.

"_You are special Cory. Okay, there's a cab. I'm there in two hours. And LAW!" _her voice rose again.

"_You better be good in the next few days! Pampering your little sister will be day by day program!"_

Then she hung up.

As she hung up, Law tried to fill his memory gap of yesterday. The first images coming to his mind were of him in his living room, rolled up in a blanket… oh right. He had been reading this book in his library room because it had been his free day. So thankfully today it still was a free day for him… but he couldn't remember, for God's sake, Lamy asking to visit him, going out with Corazon to get some drinks or drinking with him in his room. Had he actually had a great black-out? Also, totally unrelated to him, why was Lamy already here? Semester break was still one week away and she hadn't mentioned anything about being done with her exams sooner.

"Law." Corazon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to talk before Lamy gets here."

אָמֵן

They stood in the kitchen, 5:30 in the morning, and Law stared around in the kitchen as if he was ready to murder someone. Corazon knew that it wasn't the best time to discuss serious matters, but he had no other choice. The matter was urgent. Sleeping could come after that. Now it was more important to give Law his answers.

And he had to be extra careful what this answers would be.

Law may be sensitive to angels and demons presence, but Lamy clearly had gotten the stronger share when it came to this ability. It went so far that she was also able to detect presences of supernatural beings when they had left the room long ago. That said, she would also detect Kid's presence being around here. And Corazon could never allow that Law would catch word of that.

"Uh yes. About that." Corazon began but didn't know how to continue. Restlessly he shifted from one foot to the other, his feathers shuddering a bit with the motion until he nearly tripped. "So... do you know which day it is today?"

Law stared back at him with an 'are-you-shitting-me?' expression.

"Monday, 20th of July?! Why are you asking?"

"Law… actually it's Monday the 28th of July."

"…"

"…"

"You are shitting me."

"No."

"Yes, yes you are. I mean you know that you ARE suggesting that I can't remember a whole week."

"Yes, I do."

"And you are serious about it."

"Yes."

"Aha." Law took his cup of coffee and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Corazon asked him.

"Back into bed until you get your senses together. I actually have to take care of my sister today, so tell me when you're done joking."

Corazon shook his head. Of course Law wouldn't believe him. The story WAS actually very fucked up from a different point of view, and he couldn't tell Law the whole truth, so he had to improvise.

"Law, stop. Stay here." The archangel turned to the TV in the living room, grabbed the controller and turned it on. He searched for a channel with news and found it.

Law had stopped in his movements and took a look back on the TV. His eyes seemed to be caught by something on the screen. The voice of the anchorwoman was clear and concerned:

"… Four weeks before, terrorists bombed the Red Line train station. The police is still in search for the culprits, but so far there are no new hints. However yesterday, head of the NYPD Chase Smoker has revealed that…"

As she went on about evidence that probably had been found by the police, Corazon saw Law's eyes slowly widen and his hand clutching his coffee cup tighter. He could practically feel Law's thoughts.

For him, the bombing had been merely three weeks ago. After most of the patients had been looked after and all operations had been done, he had taken his long-due vacation of a week. This was what Law knew up to this point.

Slowly, his head turned to Corazon, who saw the thousand question marks dancing around Law.

"Why?" his voice, a few minutes ago annoyed and tired, was now tiny and barely audible, as if he had lost all strength to talk properly. "…How?" he added after a pause.

Corazon walked towards him and guided him back to the couch in the living room with a hand on his hip.

"Sit down and… let me try to explain." He felt horrible. He was about the tell Law the biggest lie, hell, the ONLY lie in his whole life. He had been always truthful to him, and he had promised to stay like that – but now, for Law's own safety, he had to break this promise.

But if Law should, by any chance, make his choice against him… he would never be able to see him again. Law would disappear from his world and vice versa. The thought alone crushed something deep in Corazon.

'I might not have been able to get Doffy out of his madness. But I sure will be successful this time!'

He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and started to search to put the right words together.

אָמֵן

Kid awoke in darkness. He felt like a piece of gum being stretched until it could no longer return to its old shape, chewed through and spit out. His head hurt like hell, and when he opened his eyes, he only saw darkness.

Well fucking great. Was that a new prank of that shithead Ceasar, making one of his fucking experiments on him? But if so, then he should already be able to hear that unnerving noise of that man now, cackling and telling him that it was _"such an amazing success"_, and there was the problem: he heard absolutely nothing.

His legs and arms were stretched out – at least he could feel his fucking limbs – but that was all Kid could grasp at that moment. Everything was black. Or maybe another thing. Who knew, because it was fucking dark and he couldn't see shit, not even looking down on himself (wow, he could move his head, well now that was something) gave him another picture than complete darkness. He opened his mouth to call after somebody, but his mouth made no sound. Oh hell, what the fuck?!

Slowly rage build up inside him (well slowly in Kids measures, because apparently the demon had absolutely no chill most of times). Whoever that fucker was who did THIS to him, and thought it was a funny idea to leave him in that state, would regret it later. The next thought that hit him even harder was: Law.

Law Trafalgar.

_Shit!, _he thought to himself. What had happened to the man, no, to HIS man? He recalled leaving giving him a parting kiss shortly before leaving for a trip to hell (a black sign appearing, telling him there was business to do down there and shit). And then? Well now, fucking Jackpot if he knew. He had absolutely no idea, and even if some demons liked to talk behind his back, that he wasn't the brightest person all the time, well he still should know who the fuck managed to take him out like this.

Or was it Doflamingo himself? He shivered at the thought of the grand Devil himself being mad at him. That almost never ended well, no scratch that. It literally NEVER ended well. And he was still too young to be annihilated, mind him he only had like 1000 years on his back. But then again he also wasn't one to sit a penalty out he didn't even knew about. At least someone could've been as fucking friendly as to tell him why.

On top of that, if he had been captured, then what the fuck had happened to Law? Was he safe? Or was he also in a void-like thing like he was? Shivers, but the negative kind, ran down his back. No, fucking absolutely no, not Law. He would go crazy in such a thing, he was a fucking human, he didn't know about what supernatural beings were able to do.

The image of Law being held somewhere, blind, in fear, and maybe even tortured to death fueled Kid's anger. Hot rage shot through his system and he could feel his body shifting into his true form, becoming bigger and more powerful. And then he felt it: something, like straps, binding him, dug everywhere in his skin but fuck it, as if something like that could hold him down. Fire started to break the darkness, started to burn the black around him. Suddenly something else lit up, touched by the flames, and then Kid could finally see what was holding him down.

He was bound in the middle of a fucking seal. It was surrounding him from every side like a giant ball, and he was in the middle. The flames licked up the black chains (oh they were chains not straps), that came from the various symbols from the ball-shaped seal, and he heard them (finally he heard something, now didn't he make nice progress) snapping one after another, his moving rage becoming more and more until the seal itself broke.

With a loud roar as his powers reached their peak, he broke the seal down and it shattered into pieces, tiny like dust. He had done it.

Now he could take in his surroundings, and finally get a clue of where he was. The white bridges and lines in the darkness, the dark red glowing light balls fidgeting around but steadily following their paths – he was in the void between earth and hell.

And it dawned on him which fucker was responsible for that, because only one little motherfucker on this earth controlled this void so perfectly and dared to place a seal with a demon in it, as that asshole had.

Without wasting a second, he turned into black dust, making his way to the human realm – and the fuck did he care that he was a giant red-skinned beast with horns, tail and glowing red eyes, body covered in flames.

אָמֵן

As soon as the seal had broken down, Killer could feel it. It was the fourth day, and honestly it would have been a utopic thought to think it could've held down the demon a bit longer. Even four days was a positive number, he had gambled on two, maybe three.

"Here he comes," he mumbled to the demon hunter beside him, who drew his swords out. "And he's in full form." In his hand was a giant crossbow loaded with gibs that were bathed in holy water. Of course against the Beelzebub it wasn't much to hold against him, but at least it would slow him down a bit. In his other hand formed black dust, the same magic Kid and all the other demons used to travel between the realms.

He started to concentrate. He needed to pin-point the exact position where Kid would appear, and it would use up much of his power, to grab him back into the void between hell and earth. Plus he had to take the demon hunter beside him there too. The assassin was his backup when he managed to enter the void, because he would need a bit of time to regenerate his energy.

He closed his eyes and before him appeared the energetic structure of the world around him. No he was glad he had spent almost four months of agonizing training with Rayleigh to learn that trick. It allowed him to see instabilities of supernatural appearances a bit before the beings themselves turned up.

It was just a few seconds, but hell did those few seconds decide if his plan would go right or fail.

Concentrate.

The energetic field wasn't clear like the void, with strings and lines. It was more like foggy clouds in different colors, signaling the different energies there.

Almost a moment too late, he grasped the red clouds becoming more and more prominent and - well wasn't he lucky? – forming right on the rooftop beside him. At least he could count on Kids obviousness.

"Get ready!" he shouted to his partner, shouldering his crossbow in a swift movement and grabbing the assassin's arm with his now-free hand. The other shot towards the forming black cloud, his magic ready to transit them back into the void. He felt his hand pushing back the intruder, and then he redirected the course, and together with the demon hunter and a not fully materialized Kid, he was thrown back into the realm between the realms.

אָמֵן

Three days before the events on the rooftop next to Law's apartment it was still the morning of Lamy's call.

Right now, it was 6:00 am in the morning,g and Law was sitting opposite of Corazon on the couch in his living room and waiting for the archangel to find his words and telling him what the hell was going on. Friendly reminder: not only had he lost 7 days of his life, but he didn't even know why and what had happened in these 7 days. He was tired, confused and maybe a bit pissed, and his sister was coming over in one hour, pissed off at him because he had forgotten to pick her up from the airport because well, surprise! He couldn't remember anything about her visiting.

All the while, Corazon was playing with his thumbs, circling them around each other and seemingly thinking.

"Okay… where do I begin? Well I think I shall begin from 7 days ago."

"Would make sense." Law retorted. He was tired, he still needed sleep, and the lack of it was coming down on his mood.

"Yes, yes it would, right? Well then. Seven days ago a demon, high class apparently broke into your apartment and-"

"Wait. What." Law stopped his guardian, because you just don't say that a fucking top-of-the-shelf demon had broken into your apartment when you had an archangel as a personal guardian.

"How and why and again… how?" he asked pointing a finger at Corazon, signaling to him that he was the one to prevent such… accidents.

"It was planned. That demon managed to get around my barriers and let's… well, let's cut it short, he hid in your apartment and started to mess this whole week with your life and tried to cut your ties with me to make your soul the property of hell." He looked at Law, as if he was waiting for questions, but Law just nodded and signed for him to go on.

"Well… he disappeared eventually, but your memory was also gone by that point. I recreated the barriers, much stronger and more effective right now, so something like that never happens again. So you don't have to worry okay? I'll be there for you Law. I'll be always there." His last words were a bit hurried and the smirk accompanying them maybe a bit too bright.

Law stayed silent. He had yet to process, but Corazon didn't really seemed too worried right now, so everything should be fine, right? But how was he supposed to get his memories back? He asked Corazon the question.

"I don't know," his guardian answered, "but I guess we just have to piece them together. I know you have a calendar and you can ask your friends… just tell them you hit your head and have a light form of amnesia, it will be fine. I swear."

Law nodded. He really wanted to know. But right now he was tired as shit and he just wanted one hour more of sleep before his sister arrived and gave him hell.

It would be okay. Corazon had said as much. And Corazon was here with him. He would get his memories back and everything would be fine.

He could search for last week events later.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe it wasn't a nice start to get a slap from your sister right across your own face when she came to visit you, but Law could forget about such things. After all, how many times had he pulled her hair when they were children? Or, later, scared her to death with stories of his medical study time alone with corpses in a room?

Law just grinned in return (the slap wasn't too hard after all – maybe more a symbolic slap) and apologized again for forgetting about his invitation. He added that he could explain why he had forgotten, but it was a long story and how about a coffee first? Oh and no problem with Lami's luggage, she could leave it in the living room, the couch was all hers.

Law tried to distract her as much as possible, chatting with her, asking about how far she'd come with her studies, if everything was okay in Australia, how she liked the people there. Had she already got sunburnt? Because the sun was bad in Australia she had to be careful, skin cancer could develop very quickly. Law propositioned to show her a study about that he found in a recent magazine later.

Maybe he overdid it with his chatting and eagerness to entertain his sister. However, Law repeated Corazon's words in his head, shortly before his sister's arrival.

"_Your sister's ability – her _**SENSUS SEPTIMUS**_ – is stronger than yours. She will still feel the presence of the demon who had been here. I will try to purify your apartment from every trace of demonical presence, but that will need some time. Try to distract your sister for that long. Believe me – the less she knows about this… about my fault, the better."_

Law understood very well why he had to keep this whole fiasco from his sister. She was a worrying mother hen and wouldn't shut up with her worries for others until the matter was cleared. God forbid she actually would try to trace the demon on her own. It was somehow funny how she would piss her pants if she only saw as much as the arm of a dead body, but could yell at 10 foot high low-class demons who hissed at her with grotesque distorted mouths.

At least Law was lucky. Lami seemed really happy about the load of questions piling up on her and was eager to answer every one in most detail, even forgetting about her coffee, which was cold by the time she made her first longer pause from talking.

"You really had a black widow in your house?" Law repeated Lamis last tale about this deadly spider that had sneaked into their dorm.

"Yes! I tell you I think I got a real heart attack that day. I mean Porche nearly died when she wanted to get into her sport shoes and suddenly she sees that long black spider leg on the sole! At least she noticed it, if she just had put her foot in she could've died from the bite… or at least I heard that it's possible to die from that. It's really scary how many deadly animals live there. Like all these snakes! Oh, right, I remembered something!"

She took a sip from her coffee while Law wondered how Lami could jump so quickly from one topic to the next. It seemed that her mind was always two steps ahead of her words.

"I met a cute angel in Australia! Okay, I mean I always meet cute angels and some shitty demons, but okay, it's not really meeting it's more like I see them and they're up, up and away… but well there was this one and he was really funny and we talked a whole night through! His name is…" It went like that until the late afternoon.

By that time, Corazon had returned, giving Law a secret sign with his hand that he had managed to get rid of every trace of presence. He greeted Lami with a warm smile and open arms while she went into a high-pitched tone in the back of her throat and a broad smile. They cooked dinner together (Corazon was forbidden to touch the kitchen this time), chatted during dinner together and then occupied the couch in front of the TV, not really watching the comedy on the screen, while Law told Lami about his work, his friends, and mostly Penguin and Shachi's "prank week" in hospital and how they've been grounded by doctor Kureha.

Lamy didn't ask anything about Law's forgetfulness or about what had happened last week and didn't seem to be interested.

Everything was good. Corazon had promised so.

אָמֵן

The siblings spent the next two days idling around the city, Law carrying shopping bags for his sister (well, she had said that it was his duty to pamper him for the time of her visit, and really and in all honesty – Law was secretly also a devoted shopper). OnTuesday evening, they went to the cinema for a movie Lami absolutely wanted to see, and on Wednesday evening, they ended up in an Irish Pub Law could only recommend to everyone he knew.

"Was it here where you got shit-drunk?" Lami asked him somewhere between her second and third Guinness, and Law knew this evening could very possibly end in his bathroom. He denied her question, telling her that he couldn't even remember which bar it had been and that she should ask Corazon about it. By the way, where was Corazon? Well, didn't matter. Right now he played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Lami about who would get the toilet if the worst should happen. The point was that (mostly and a good aim guaranteed), the toilet could just be flushed, but getting puke stains out from the sink (or god forbid the carpet) was hard work.

On Thursday morning, Law finally had a normal hangover, produced by sweet alcohol, lots and lots of it. His sister didn't have it any better. Had she puked? Maybe. Law could remember seeing her staring for 10 minutes in a weird pose on the lawn in front of the neighbor building. When the door opened and Corazon came in with croissants and milk from the bakery in his full human form, he only gave them the "You both deserve this" look while Lami turned green from the smell of fresh bread, and made a beeline to the bathroom. Several minutes and puking sounds later, she announced that the bathroom was now declared a minefield and no, it wasn't all her fault. God knows what had happened last night in there.

Together with Corazon they agreed on not leaving the house at all for that day. They would just stay in the apartment, maybe Penguin and Shachi could come over, and they would laze around the whole day with mineral water and stomach tea.

Law and Lami chilled in the late afternoon, cuddled up on the couch, feet shoved in each other's lap/face, cushions and blankets rolled over, under and around them. Corazon rested in the armchair, his wings fluttering lightly from time to time which made a calming sound both Lam and Law loved. Law remembered the first he had heard it.

_A fluttering sound. Wings. Law on the ground and his baby sister in his arms. Blood on the pavement and a squished car on the road. White light and a gentle voice that came from above. _

"_You will never be alone, Law."_

With the blurred distant memory of the day his parents died and he met Corazon, he slowly fell half-asleep…

אָמֵן

Killer fought against the urge to close his eyes. If he gave in to his fatigue now, he would lose against Kid and fail the whole plan. He tried to remind himself why he was doing all of this, why he even risked his friendship with Kid for a mere human soul.

"_Don't think to highly of me, just because I seem to value Trafalgar's life over everyone else,"_ Rayleigh had said.

"_I'm not that noble. I am no saint angel; I never used to be." _Killer knew.

"_I have my own ulterior motives. And Trafalgar is just the pawn that came in the right spot at the right time. If he plays his part right, I don't care if he dies afterwards."_

'And you,' Killer thought to himself, 'also have an ulterior motive. Remember it.' He could feel a rush of new energy flooding his body and managed to stand up on his knees.

In front of him lay the **CARTA**, a cluster of white lines in the black void each being an individual path created by the souls who wandered through. Normally, red glowing balls which were the souls on their way to hell would cross the void via the paths, but the white lines were empty right now. And in the midst of them was Kid, a 20 foot tall monster with horns and xxx glowing like the hottest parts of a fire.

"KILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!" The roaring cry shuddered through the whole void, a growl with absolutely no mercy to spare for his best friend right now. Steam emitted from Kid's beast mouth and nose as he huffed through them.

Killer's fatigue was gone in an instant, replaced bya rush of adrenaline. Beside him, the demon hunter landed on the white lane.

"Damn he's persistent!" he commented. Two of his blades were drawn out, black blood covering both (Schneide).

"Can you distract him a bit more?" Killer asked him. "Because I will need another few minutes."

The Hunter nodded back. "No problem. Just hurry or maybe I'll decide to slice him up before you're ready." Leaving the remark with Killer, he jumped again from lane to lane and started the next attack on Kid, who was rampaging in the void.

'He's acting like he's giving no fuck about his surroundings….' Killer thought. It was always like this. When Kid was mad – really, REALLY mad – he would start to create havoc around him, and it didn't mattered how much damage it caused or who became a victim to his mood. It should crash and hurt, and then it was good.

In the vast void they were currently in, this fact gave them a clear advantage against Kid. They had enough space to let him go wild, he couldn't really – besides themselves – damage anything since the white paths consisted of pure energy – they would just rematerialize when being cut off. The only problem was not to give him the idea to leave the void. If he, by any chance, should escape into the world or hell realm in this form then it meant real trouble. Killer had once seen him causing a firestorm in the late middle age somewhere in Europe, and wasn't in the mood to experience something like that again.

'Not this time,' he thought, as he used the white paths to form the new seal. Their pure energy was a special kind, neither good nor bad. It was neutral, like the life of an unborn child keeping hell, earth and heaven like glue together. Killer touched one lane and it instantly became deep blue, bending to his will. He touched another one, which became deep red, also listening to him.

_"The trick is to control the 'good' AND the 'bad ' energy. Although I can't really agree with those titles. It's more like a "destructing force" and a "creating force". Every human carries both inside them. It's this choices which make them go to hell or heaven – either they want to destroy themselves or to create themself anew._

_There are very few actions of humans which are performed under the influence of both energies at the same time. A rare example: if someone was to operate on his own body, they would, at the same time, "destroy" themselg while "creating" themself. To hurt in order to heal. Of course you can be influenced by both energies while you perform actions to other humans ,but that's a tad different and more complicated._

_Spellbinding is similar, in a way. You use the destructing force to break the entity you want to bind, but at the same time, you create a new habitat for them to exist in. Breaking the old, creating the new. That's the trick."_

The lesson taught to him by Rayleigh came into his mind. The red energy in his left hand was there to destroy Kid's momentum. At the same time, the blue energy in his right hand created a new momentum for him, controlled by Killer. It was complex, and Killer had failed many times to use them on an equal basis. If the destructing force was too strong, the captured entity would die, but if the creating force was too strong, the seal would be useless and the entity would be able to use the creation for their own purposes. He had to time both energies perfectly to create the seal. And on top of all that, their target was Kid, a demon lord at his current peak of strength.

Killer watched the demon hunter who tried to hold his game in the fight against Kid, but he already seemed to be losing his speed, his reactions becoming slower. Killer could mock him for saying such high and mighty words just a minute ago, but the knowledge about Kid's unreasonable strength gave him better judgment.

It wouldn't take long before the hunter couldn't fight off Kid's attacks anymore. Killer had to be ready by then. 'Three more days. The seal has to hold him down three more days. Then we can release him.' About how he should explain his actions to Kid, he still had no idea. He would worry about that one later.

אָמֵן

It was Wednesday evening, and apparently Lami and Law hadn't moved an inch from the couch, expect for going to the toilet. Corazon was pampering them, bringing them snacks and making them tea (the only thing he could manage without setting the kitchen on fire).

Now Law dozed while the new season of "The Big Bang Theory" was airing on television. Lami shoved the last Starbucks brownie into her mouth when the couch beside her sank in. Corazon had sat down and patted her head lightly.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Everything's okay. You enjoying your holiday till now?" Corazon replied.

Lami stretched and flopped back into the cushions. "Yeah… it's perfect. The best actually. Only…"

Corazon looked at her closely. "Only… what?"

Lami thought about how to phrase the thoughts in her lightly buzzing head. "Ah, nothing. I guess it's still my hangover. But I could swear I felt a demonical presence right now… like a really strong one. But it could also be my headache. Although it's better now than this morning."

Corazon didn't reply, and Lami readjusted her position to look directly at his face, which seemed down by her comment.

"Oh, but then again you are here, so I don't really worry. I mean, you protect my big bro, right?" She smiled at the big man sitting beside her and leaned her head into his side. "I'm really glad that you are here. I mean, Law always hada talent to attract the big shots to him. Remember that time that incubus was following him around, and Law didn't even notice? Goooooood, was that a nasty one. I swear, if a demon should actually take hold of his soul, I wouldn't know what to do." A slight horror crawled over her as she remembered the time back then. Law had been a teenager and the incubus had haunted his dreams on a regular basis. If Corazon hadn't been on time back then to ban that creature back into hell… she didn't want to imagine the consequences. But it was alright. Her brother was safe. "You are with him and you are doing it good," she reassured him.

Corazon still didn't speak.

"Hey, everything okay?" Lami asked him as she got no reply.

Suddenly, Corazon seemed to snap out of it. "Huh? What? No, no… everything's okay. You're right. I protect you both."

Lami thought about his look and Corazon's strange distance he had put up the whole day. "You ARE actually acting a bit weird. Sure everything's good? You know you can tell me if something's off. Maybe I can help."

"No really," Corazon answered, and his voice was a bit surer now, "everything's okay. Law is doing good, and nothing big's happened here either. Seems like the demons lost interest in him." He smiled back at her.

"Beside the one who had meddled with his life this past week," Lami remembered right now while saying it.

"Uuuh, yeah well…. We both had our guard down, okay? But everything's good now."

From beside Lami, a loud snore came from Law, who apparently was dead asleep now. Lami eyed her brother shortly and turned back to Corazon. Right. The demon. Law's lost memories. And Corazon being strangely silent.

Something was a bit off. She could sense it, her **SENSUS SEPTIMUS** tingling so softly yet noticeable at the back of her head. Or it was the rest of her headache? She had been so sensitive as a child and permanently on guard because of Law that she had taken every little shift in her body feeling as a sign of demon or an angel appearance, becoming literally hypochondriac to this matter. When she had been twelve, their adoptive mom finally had sent her to a therapist, a former cleric who knew about the SENSUS and had helped her to understand her body and her ability and to distinguish between ordinary 'strange feelings' and her **SENSUS**.

Now she knew better than to take every sensation as a supernatural sign, but still, she couldn't get rid of a somehow displeased feeling, as if she had a puzzle and one fucking piece was missing. However, she couldn't determine WHAT it was, that created such a feeling inside her.

She brushed it off. Today wasn't her day, and tomorrow, after a good sleep and a large cup of coffee she could surely think better.

אָמֵן

Lami had quickly fallen asleep on the couch. Little whistling noises came out of her mouth, accompanied by the snoring of her older brother.

Corazon was sitting on the floor thinking about what Lami had said.

"_I could swear I felt a demonical presence right now."_

Of course she had felt one. Corazon had too, after all. And he had all too well recognized who it had had been even more stunned when same presence had vanished not a second later. What had happened outside, while he guarded his fosterlings? Right now, he couldn't feel a single thing. No presence of anything in a one mile radius. Only a guardian angel that seemed to be some hundred feet away from him, but Corazon knew him very well to know that this angel could defend himself against any kind of demons.

Kid had been here. Not even far away. And had vanished again. Would he come back again? Was that just the first attempt to come near this apartment? Of course Corazon couldn't sugarcoat the fact that Kid would, sooner or later, show up here again and demand his "possession" back. It was a fight between him and Kid, and Rayleigh had made it clear that they didn't have to expect any help in this matter, and should figure out who Law belonged to by themselves. Or that Law should figure out.

"Never," Corazon muttered. No way would he let that idiot demon come in any contact with Law again! That fucker should stay away from his children (Corazon hadn't brought them up personally, but he practically saw himself as an uncle for Law and Lami, besides being Law's guardian angel).

"Don't you think that you getting a bit too much attached to these two?" a dark, smooth voice asked beside him.

Corazon nearly tripped at the sudden intrusion right beside him, but relaxed when he saw who had actually arrived in the living room.

"Jahwe… Crocodile." He exhaled, relaxing his body. "Why are you here?"


	7. Chapter 7

3 days left.

On Friday morning, the Trafalgar siblings finally looked acceptable again. After a shower, a cup of coffee and a rich (and this time healthy) breakfast, they decided to visit Penguin and Shachi for today and Lami promised to get some information out of them about last week. Corazon wished them fun and excused himself because of work.

"Will you return before nightfall?" Lamy asked him.

"Of course I will, my dear. Don't worry," Corazon answered and kissed her head. "Don't bully your brother too much."

She winked back with a mischievous smile and Law shouted from the hall that he was waiting. Lami shouted back that he didn't have to shout, went after him and then the door closed.

Corazon stood in the apartment for a while before turning into white light, ready to cross the border between worlds. The news he had received last night was nothing to make light of.

אָמֵן

"_Why are you here?"_

_The Lord stood before him, his composure even more tired than normal. His energy seemed lacking and his eyes were marked with worry. _

"_I've been watching the mess of last week," Crocodile answered. "Are you still trusting your own decision from back then?" he added, his golden eyes laying on Corazon._

_Corazon looked at him, not knowing what to make of that question._

"_Will you be willing to give everything up for these two?" Crocodile asked in a lower voice. He took two steps towards the couch and touched Law's forehead. "They look so genuine, when they are asleep." His eyes closed for a second and then, maybe – who knows? – maybe for a small, small moment a smile could've danced on hislips. "When people are dreaming I feel the nearest to them. It feels like I have my old power back."_

_Corazon watched his God, Lord and Creator. "Do you miss it, Father?"_

_Crocodile didn't move for a second, then he took his hand back from Law. "No. All is well as it is, or it wouldn't be."_

_Corazon looked at the siblings lying on the couch asleep, remembering the question he had been asked. "Was it the right thing to protect them, Father?" he asked Crocodile._

"_You have to decide that on your own." He walked back to Corazon, standing over him. "But I would rather you decided quickly." He walked past Corazon to the window, where the stars looked down on the night city._

"_Doflamingo is on the move. And there are other forces also planning to throw their two cents into this whole affair. Haaaah…" he exhaled deeply. "This has happened twice before already… I wish that brat would cut me some slack from time to time."_

_Corazon chuckled. "Now you're talking like a human."_

"_Who says I'm not one of them?"_

אָמֵן

Time to visit a beloved big brother.

אָמֵן

Killer was exhausted and tired. His first attempt to catch Kid in his seal had failed and he had to collect the energy for a second attempt from the **CARTA** itself. Now he was paying with being unable to even move.

"Hey. Everything okay?" his partner in crime sat beside him. He didn't look much better. Blood covered most of his body and most of that blood was his own.

"Give me a moment… I will take you back into the human realm…" Killer coughed out.

"Naah, it's fine. Just a scratch. I'll get some liquor when I'm back and it will be good."

"Disinfection alone won't help with such damage to your body," Killer said. At least his eyes were good enough to see the deep, gaping wounds on the swordsman's body.

"Not to disinfect. To drink. And a night's sleep. Should be totally enough."

Killer closed his eyes. "You humans really amaze me."

The man grinned. "You guys do too."

A muffled roar broke the almost pleasant silence in the magna.

"Will it last?" the man asked, with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Who knows? If it lasts three days, my job is done. Right now, I only care about getting as much distance between myself and this," Killer stated.

Kid must be furious right now. For one small second during their fight, Killer had been able to look directly into the eyes of the demon. The lack of understanding and the resulting frustration inside them had been almost frightening.

"What will happen from now on?" the demon hunter asked.

Killer waited half a minute to find a reasonable answer to his question.

"I only know what should happen in the best case scenario."

"And that would be?"

"Actual peace between two overpowered shitlords."

His companion burst out laughing. "What the hell is that? That sounds so melodramatic."

Killer thought to himself that it sounded indeed very dramatic.

"Then tell me how you would describe 'the Devil and the Lord actually being nice to each other'."

"Such a thing could happen? I think that hell would freeze before that."

"Oh god, let's hope so," Killer mumbled thinking about the hotheaded demon inside his seal. "Okay. Enough idling around. I think I can move," Killer announced and managed to get to his feet.

A last roar accompanied them as Killer turned them both into black dust, leaving the **CARTA **between the two realms.

אָמֵן

"What an honor to actually have my big brother calling me out on himself." Doflamingo's words dripped with hatred and irony.

"Don't think I take an ounce of pleasure in this," Corazon answered. "And I don't plan to small talk you."

Doflamingo moved closer to his brother. They were overlooking the scenery of the Eternal Court, a place which had somehow become a meeting point whenever beings of different forces wanted to meet to sort things out. Corazon also knew that this was the place where he would have to face the shitty demon that bewitched Law right now and fight his ass back into hell so he would never come back again. It was kind of a tradition.

"Well aren't you straight-forward, Rocinante."

"Shut it! YOU have long lost the privilege to call me by that name!"

Doflamingo stood on the snow, his weight not even pressing it down by one inch. "Privilege! Fufufufu… you are so naïve, Roci. No wonder you are here, thinking that I am at fault that your little baby duckling is slowly ducking away from you."

He stepped closer into Corazons very comfort zone. "Privilege is something reserved for those who are in power. And right now, you obviously aren't part of that exclusive circle."

Corazon bit his inner cheek to stay calm. There was no sense in denying that Doflamingo was right. He couldn't fight him right now, not in his current state and without any back-up. Not that he would get any. This was something personal and he had to work with the only weapon that could give him an advantage against his mad brother: his true words.

"Brother," he said, his voice now more calm and his posture straightened. "You are wandering the wrong path. Your anger is not caused by the events around Law, but by deeper feelings towards our father. It's him you can't look in the eye and you should direct your troubles at him, not hurt those who don't know about your sorrow."

Doflamingo stopped moving. Corazon observed him and chose his next words carefully.

"You are blind for your heart and refuse to listen to the pain it causes inside you. You want to flee from your responsibility, but I can see it coming back to you and haunting you."

Doflamingo's facial expression seemed to slip slowly into discomfort.

"It is neither a human, an angel nor demon that caused your grief but your own actions which erased your former benevolent self and…" he paused, his gaze lowering towards the ground, "… the brother I once held dear."

It was silent then. Only the howling of the cold northern wind could be heard high on the mountain tops. Doflamingo's expression was hidden by partly the snow and partly his own shadows, making it by now impossible to see it. Then suddenly, Corazon saw little movements.

"Hnhnhnhn…" Doflamingos shoulders shook lightly. "HnhnhnHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The shaking moved through him,his whole body shaking from laughter, his whole existence screaming 'RIDICOULUS!' into Corazon's face.

"Such nice words! And such a nice composure! Oh, my dear brother, you will manage to kill me someday with your naivety!" He still giggled and couldn't seem to stop it. Corazon stood in horror, but it was more because he couldn't grasp what his brother had become. Maybe it really was already too late? He had hoped to come here and talk some sense into his brother, given the precondition that Doflamingo was still sane enough to agree with him.

Maybe he really had been too naïve. Looking at the vicious Demon King himself now, laughing himself stupid over Corazon's (in his own opinion reasonable) words, almost woke an urgent need to slap him, kick him, scream at him to pull himself together, but what sense did that make, if his brother didn't existe anymore? The humble and generous person who had cared so deeply for him, who had protected him and loved him with everything they had… everyone being aware of the small space the two of them constantly shared, not being able to be separated longer then the batting of an eyelash.

It was gone.

The demonic laughter went through Corazon's whole body, numbing his senses.

"My brother is gone," he whispered in utter realization.

"Huhuhu… " Doflamingo somehow managed to stop his laughing fit. "Gone? Oh no, correction. I just stopped playing by hypocritical rules."

He straightened himself up again. "Well, after you held such an eliciting speech that almost made me cry – from laughter – how about we make it even and I tell you something in return?"

He grabbed Corazon's neck, and he still felt numb so couldn't react in time against Doflamingo's strong grip now holding him in place, his mouth at his ear.

"Tell your father that I'm done with giving up what is rightfully mine and that I will even take out his _NEW_ favorite angel if he stands in my way." His fingers dug painfully like claws into his neck, as if they wanted to break it. "Oh and not to forget: my little demon son also has a word in this. And I'm just too inclined to give him his will and let him run wild over your precious child."

Corazons eyes widened. "Your son," he mumbled.

"Oh. I didn't tell you? Sorry you weren't invited to the party."

"You-!"

"Oh, and one more thing. I think you should take it easy the next three days. How about a little holiday? I actually know a nice place."

And then the world went dark around Corazon.

אָמֵן

The day with Shach and Peng had been very relaxing like always and ended in a bar, again – like always. This time, the sibling pair had managed to restrain themselves a bit (even if only that they were nearly and not past shit-drunk.)

Lami managed to find out, very subtly, that Law had forgotten about a party last Wednesday which he hadn't attended. It had been the birthday of their youngest doctor, Tony Chopper, a pediatrician who had turned 23 that week. He and Law were close colleagues (something like work-related friends), and Law had immediately called him, apologizing and putting a lie together that he had been sick and his phone had been broken and everything, because Peng also had asked why he hadn't answered messages or calls.

"Dude, you're a doc but when it comes to yourself, you actually can't give a fuck!" Shachi had said jokingly.

Right now, he was walking slowly back to his apartment with Lami. The night wasn't chilly and a soft warm breeze created a pleasant temperature.

"You think Corazon is already back?" Lami asked him.

"Surely. I mean he said so himself, didn't he?" Law told her.

"Yeah, it's just, we are only 200 meters from the apartment and I can't feel his presence…" Lami commented.

"You also have a BAC of 1 promille right now. Maybe your **SENSUS** is just a bit off? Just wait until we are in the apartment."

Lami stayed quiet until they were home.

אָמֵן

Corazon hadn't returned. And he didn't do so the next day or the day after. Lami and Corazon tried to call for him but receivedno reaction. On Sunday morning, Law was pacing around restlessly in the apartment while Lami sat on the sofa, kneading her fingers.

They hadn't spoken a word since breakfast an hour ago. Normally, they both wouldn't be that much on alert, but the demon incident last week had changed many things.

"What shall we do?" Lami's voice was small and high, as if she was afraid to speak. Her brother couldn't stand still for shit and roamed around the kitchen right now.

"Don't know."

Lamy followed him with her eyes. He looked like an agitated deer, ready to flee any second.

"Maybe everything is okay? And we are just. You know. Worrying for nothing?" Lami tried to form a coherent sentence.

But Law only shook his head, opened his mouth to say something – and shut it again. They were both at their limit. Law's whole body seemed to scream with agony and Lami became exasperated with the task to calm her brother.

When she sensed it, it was too late.

The demon moved with incredible speed and she only managed to scream "LAAAW!" when the window front broke with a massive force that tackled them both to the ground.

Guttural cries echoed through the walls of the apartment. Law tried to scramble together and lift his head. Smoke filled nearly the whole room but he could see something red gleaming in the mist.

"Lami? La-" He had to cough because of the smoke filling his lungs "LAMI!"

"I'm here!" came her voice from somewhere on the other side. "Law! It's the demon! Hide! Get away!" Tthen he could hear her mumbling ancient Christian chants, old Hebraic words from the era of Messiah. He only could think 'this won't help anything! We have to get out of here! We need Corazon!', but the guardian angel was still absent, and Law actually wondered if this would be the end of both of them.

Suddenly the beast – no, the demon – moved and the smoke lifted. He walked towards Law, past the last smoke clouds, becoming smaller and smaller until he seemed the size of a regular human.

Law looked him back at the eye. Before him stood a half-naked man, only ridiculous yellow trousers on his legs and fiery red hair, which he loved to comb his hands through and horns he liked to tap when he and Kid lay beside each other – and suddenly his memories hit him like a hammer.

Kid.

Kid was here.

All this time, Corazon had been talking about Kid.

The demon who had made him fall in love.

The demon who had messed with his life and made him go mad twice.

אָמֵן

When Kid had finally managed to break Killer's seal, that bastard had been nowhere to see and get his fucking ass beaten to a pulp. Kid decided to postpone that assignment and care for something much more urgent: Law Trafalgar.

While travelling at full speed and on his last power reserves, he made his way to Law's apartment. His mind was reeling with all the horrifying possibilities that could've happen to Law in the time Kid had been absent. Had his guardian angel taken him away? Or had the court already decided to extinguish Law's mind earlier?

'Wait for me, Law babe. I'm coming!'

When he arrived at the apartment complex, he only sensed one barrier that was protecting the whole apartment. Not giving a second thought on it, Kid just burst through it with raw power. He didn't have time to bullshit himself around this one, but took the direct route. Maybe he had overdone it a bit when he saw the smoke but well – offerings must be made if you want something in return. Law would forgive him, when he only saw him and realized that Kid was okay.

He looked around and saw his darling lying on the ground, knocked over by the force of his incoming. But well, he would understand right? After all Kid was back, he couldn't sense that guardian dog anywhere. He would take Law with him and end this whole bickering once and for all. Like hell he would allow Law to choose anything other than Kid.

Suddenly he heard a scream from behind him. A female?

"Law! It's the demon! Hide! Get away!" Who the fuck was that? And why was she warning him? Had Law not told her about them being a thing now?

He shrugged his shoulders and went through the smoke towards his lover. When it lifted, he could see him lying on the ground – no wounds, just a few scratches here and there. Thank the devil. He would make it up later by licking them nice and good.

"Hey baby," he greeted him, putting on his most seductive smile on his lips. He opened his arms to welcome his beloved one. But Law didn't throw himself in his arms like expected. Instead, he sat stillon the ground, looking at him with eyes wide open, his facial expression unmoving.

Then he whispered, "You."

"Yeah…? I. Sorry I took so long. Got caught up in some-"

"YOU!" the scream wass the only warning Kid got before Law got up on his feet and his fist was flying towards his face.

The hit itself was no problem, Kid WAS a demon after all – but the emotional meaning hurt quite a bit.

"LAW?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HITTING ME?!" Kid was furious. Not only had he been dealing with constant shit for the past week week but he was being attacked for absolutely nothing by his baby.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Law screamed back, trying to scramble away from him and get out of the door. The woman he heard before now caught up to him, taking a threatening pose in front of Law.

"In nomine Iesu Christi dei et domini nostri, intercedente immaculata vergine dei genetrice Maria!" she said now out loud, holding a cross in front of her. "Beato Michaele archangelo, beatis apostolis Petro et Paulo et omnibus sanctis, et sacra ministerii nostri auctoritate confisi!" She started to walk towards him, the cross still right in front of her.

Kid all the while had no fucking clue what was fucking wrong now. "Are you shitfucking kidding me?!" he asked the two in front of him.

"AD INFESTATIONES DIABOLICAE FRAUDIS REPELLENDAS SECURI AGGREDIMUR!" Then the cross came flying towards him, and Kid was really done now. He stopped it in mid-air with his hand.

"You DO actually realize that such things do shit all against me?"

The woman's eyes widened at the realization. "Co-CORAZON!" she screamed, trying to get the cross out of her hands. Behind her, he saw Law getting his arms around that woman, trying to get her away.

"LAMIY NO!" And then, everything clicked into place. The woman, Law's behavior and everything around him.

They had completely tricked him. Those bastards had completely tricked him. Now Law hadn't only forgotten about him and their bond, but had also found a girlfriend and they led a happy live with their lapdog without Kid in the picture. His day was declared the absolute worst in his life when he saw the actual lapdog rising from pure white light between him and the fucking lovey-dovey couple.

God, not fucking again.

אָמֵן

Corazon realized that he had come in the at last second. Any more time lost and the demon would've won. Reservation was out of place here, that's why he was in his fully-fledged angel appearance; golden armor, with sword shield and a long, golden cape. His wings were now even bigger than before and nearly black. He lived up to his nickname as the "utterer of holy terror". He raised his sword towards Kid and then he opened his mouth, his voice like thunder.

"_Get away you filthy creature from hell! You have no room here, and you won't have in any other time! You are excluded from this place and from his side! I, Archangel __**MICHAEL**__, will therefore carry out your sentence and ban you from this world!"_

Flames shot out of the blade as Corazon swung it in a half circle over his head to bring it down and cut the demon right in half. But Kid seemed to be prepared. His hand changed into his demon form, red with scales, and his claws caught the sword. The rest of his body followed the transformation and his form grew and grew. He would've eventually crushed the ceiling, but instead he grabbed the archangel's wrist and teleported himself out of the flat, taking Corazon with him.

The landing on the well-frequented rooftop on the neighboring building was harsh, but now Kid had room to grow even more, and became his full 20 foot self.

"You actually have some nerve to play fucking tricks with me! I'm not gonna forgive you for any of this, you sick bastard!" Kid roared, steam coming out of his mouth. "Law has made his decision! He is mine and belongs at my side! Your time is over, archangel **RAPHAEL**!"

He waltzed towards Corazon, ready to slam his fist down on that fucker.

But Corazon already had the counter-attack ready, blocking the huge fist with his sword. "I am never going to give him up to someone like you," he stated in a dead-clear voice. "You will die here today, Son of Satan."

אָמֵן

As soon as Kid and Corazon had vanished out of the building, Lami turned around to Law.

"Bro! Is everything okay?! Did he hurt you?!" She checked him up and down until his hands caught her wrists.

"It's okay. I'm okay. He did nothing."

Lami nodded furiously. "Okay, okay. Okay. Wow. Yes. Okay." She slumped down in front of him. "Now Corazon can take care of that shit-"

"Lami," Law broke her speech.

"Huh?"

He still held her wrists in his hand and looked her dead in the eye. His eyes were radiating pure confidence and determination. "We have to stop them. Their fight. We have to end it."

Lami looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Law! Let Corazon deal with this demon! It will all be good!"

"No!" Law shouted back. "No, I mean- you don't understand! This fight is totally useless! Kid did… okay there ARE some questioning things, but that is beside the point! He didn't hurt me, and he didn't mess with me! God, that I only understand it now…" he let go of Lami's hands and took his head in his hands. "I have been so dumb, so dumb… I should've realized it sooner…"

"What? God Law, what the hell are you talking about?!" Lami didn't understand the world anymore.

Law suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Lami. Do you trust me?"

"Well- YES, I mean I do, but what do you want to-!"

"Then let's go!"

Law was certain. He understood Kid's words about the decision now, and understood Corazon's worries. But, most importantly, he had all his memories back. Everything that happened during the past two weeks was back and he could remember it all. And for once he had his clear and rational mind to judge these events.

He stood up and dragged Lami to the window, looking around. "They can't be too far away-" Something flew past his cheek and crushed against the ground. A piece of a brick wall. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. But he couldn't let that irritate him. He directed his gaze back, analyzing from where that brick came. And then he saw them. On a rooftop not far away from his apartment and nearly the same height, they were fighting.

"Law!" Lami dragged him down so he didn't stand in his broken window frame. "What are we doing?!"

Law thought about it. His mind reeled. "We have to get up there and stop them!" he shouted. "Listen Lami, this is all a huge misunderstanding! I will talk to them both and clear that up okay?! TRUST ME!"

אָמֵן

Corazon and Kid were at it in full force. They collided and crashed against each other with increasing strength, but still neither could claim the upper hand in their fight. The blue flames of Corazon's blade were now burning partially on the rooftop, mixing with the red ones that emitted from Kid's body.

"You really are the Son of Satan… such brute force can only come from him!" Corazon commented on the raw strength Kid used to fight.

"Tch!" Kid clicked his tongue. "That has nothing to do with that bastard being my father!" Then he sprinted again towards Corazon, both claws in the air darting straight for his head. Corazon reacted in the blink of an eye, blocking them with both hilt and blade of his sword.

"So you really harbor nothing other than hate for everyone around you. You really are that maniac's son!" Their arms shook, trying to throw each other off. The blade's tip moved lower, nearly horizontal when Kid brought his demonic, dragon-like face nearer.

"Don't. Compare me. With him." Then he suddenly pulled his arms back and ripped Corazon's sword out of his hands. It fell to the ground, clattering, and Corazon stood without a weapon.

"Don't you underestimate me," he growled back at the demon.

He threw his shield away and balled his hands into fists. Flames emitted from them, covering his whole body. "I won't give up."

"Neither will I," Kid replied.

With a scream, they threw themselves again at each other, covering the whole rooftop in blue and red flames.

אָמֵן

Law made his plan. Lami had told him he was mad, but he didn't care. It was too much to explain it now. He ran out of his apartment, down the stairs (thank god, he was only on the fifth floor) and ran over to the building on which Kid and Corazon were fighting.

On the streets, everything seemed normal. The few glass pieces from his window lay on the street but no one seemed to care. And no one seemed to see the fight on the rooftop.

Except for one person Law noticed, a girl with orange long hair who stared, terrified, at the rooftop. But he didn't care right now about other people with a **SENSUS**, he had to solve this fucking problem.

He went into the building, not waiting for the elevator, but running with enough adrenaline in his blood up to the seventh floor and then through the emergency door onto the rooftop.

He could stop this. It wasn't too late! He would stop this, explain everything, and they found find a solution together. He would keep Corazon and he would start anew with Kid. Everything would sort itself out. Everything would be good. They would all be together, now and forever.

He opened the door to the rooftop and the last thing he saw was a wall of violet flames coming towards him and consuming him completely.


	8. Chapter 8

The last five hours were a single blur in Lami's head.

'Law is dead.'

The snowflakes around her danced little patterns down to the ground, and the wind whispered softly in her ear.

'Law is dead.'

The body of her brother was in her arms. The flames had turned his skin white in the places where they had touched him.

'Law is dead.'

Corazon was standing beside her in the abandoned Cathedral on the mountain top. The wind howled through the stone arch. Far away from them, on a rock outside of the outline of the cathedral, Kid was standing in the snow.

'Law is dead.'

The thought reverberated through all their minds.

אָמֵן

The moment Kid and Corazon's combined fire had touched Law, it had burned his soul out of his body and therefore killed him. And now the eternal court was to decide where Law's soul belonged. But all that sounded hollow in Lamy's ears. She had lost her brother. She was now alone. The last living Trafalgar of their family.

אָמֵן

Only minutes later, the cathedral transformed into the Eternal Court. Every angel and devil had appeared. Rayleigh and Killer were also there, standing in between the parties on the ground before the crushed altar.

Corazon wanted to move Lamy away from the middle with the body, but she didn't move a single bit. Like a stone, she stayed on the ground, her hands holding the body of her brother tightly.

Corazon looked at Rayleigh, helpless. The Death God only nodded with an understanding smile, and Corazon left Lami's side to join Crocodile. He wasn't allowed on the neutral floor during the Court Meeting.

אָמֵן

A shadow came over Lamy. Kid towered over her and looked at the dead body in her arms. His eyes had dark circles under them and the skin around them was red. _He had been crying._

He avoided her look and went to his side of the court, to Doflamingo.

אָמֵן

"Now then!" Rayleigh announced the beginning of the meeting.

"I didn't think that this decision would speed up this dramatically, but it seems that things don't always go as planned." Killer rolled his eyes internally beside him. Best he had kicked him in the shin right now. That fucker wanted exactly that to happen. But it's not like they had to find God and the Devil out about it.

"Just so everyone in here understands the situation: Law Trafalgar is dead. But his soul was burned at the same time by both the forces of heaven and hell." He brought his arms up, his hands formed like bowls. In the right hand appeared a blue light, a red one in the other.

"This brings up the question: where shall he go now? I can't make that decision, because he didn't make it himself."

A murmur went through the Court. Everyone seemed to have an Idea, but no one dared to raise their voice. Crocodile and Doflamingo only stared at each other, waiting for the other to make their next move. It was Corazon who spoke first.

"I understand that I am partly at fault for what happened. Therefore, my voice may not be worth much in this matter, but I still want Law to be able to go to heaven.

Not because I want him by my side out of selfish reasons, but because I promised him that, after his death, he could stay by my side and that the heaven's gate would always be opened for him." He wanted to add something but then let it go.

Rayleigh nodded at his words. "That is a heavy argument. But there is another side who had promised him something and I want to hear him out. Demon Son _DIABLO_; Eustass Kid. What is your opinion on this matter?"

אָמֵן

Lamy looked from Corazon to Kid. Would they start to bicker for Law's soul even after his death? Where would all this end?

She gazed at Kid, waiting for his answer. But he looked only down, saying nothing.

"Kiddo? Did you understand his question?" Kid lifted his eyes. Doflamingo looked at him, a grin on his lips nearly stretching from one ear to the other.

"I did."

"So, do you want to share your deep thoughts with us?" Doflamingo cooed.

Fuck this bastard sometimes.

"I…" he wanted to continue, but his eyes fell on Lami staring at him and the dead body in her arms.

What did he wanted to say? That he wanted Law in hell? Also by his side? Always near him, never separated? Chained to a life he chose for him? Never had these special decisions been a problem, his previous partners had also been from hell, so there had been no other room to go to. But Law was different. He actually had more options than Kid. He could go to heaven. Was it Kid's right to take that away from him, when he had already taken his place on earth? Dooming him to stay in one realm, because he could've take him to hell as a guest, but no soul could make it the other way round. Once dead, forever dead. No coming back to earth.

He knew what he wanted.

"I want him to be free."

אָמֵן

The sentence, pure and sincere, was something that couldn't come from a vicious demon. The room fell silent at Kid's words.

"Very well." Rayleigh muttered, and Killer really wanted to kick him now. 'Don't tell me that old man had really planned it all out?!'

"Corazon, do you agree on this wish? Or is heaven still the only option for you?"

אָמֵן

Corazon looked at Lami in the middle of the court. Her hands were running absent-minded through the hair of her dead brother. Heaven also meant that Lami wouldn't see him anymore. But was there any other option? It was either hell or heaven. He had made it impossible for him to have any access to earth anymore.

Law deserved this much.

"I also want him to be free."

אָמֵן

Killer face-palmed himself internally.

"Well!" Rayleigh let the two lights vanish and clapped his hands. "Since no one here can really take claim on Trafalgar's soul, it seems we have an in-betweener. What shall we do now?"

Suddenly a voice beamed through the rows of the angels.

"Why don't you make him a soulguy like you, Rayleigh? Then he can wander around as wants and everyone can visit him! Shishishishishsi!"

A little black-haired angel with a small scar under his left eye was sitting cross-legged in mid-air.

Rayleigh looked back at him. "Luffy! That is actually not a bad idea. And it would guarantee everyone's wish here right?"

Kid, the demons and the angels stared dumbfounded at their little fellow. Doflamingo wondered who had come up with this whole farce, and Crocodile wanted this whole theater just to end quickly.

Rayleigh nodded enthusiastically and moved towards Lami, bowing down before her.

"My dear child, please would you be so kind as to lend me your brother's body for a second? I swear that I won't do anything indecent."

Lami's hollow eyes stared back at Rayleigh who was more than pleased with himself.

"Death God." The voice of God himself came through the hall. "Is this your plan right now?"

Rayleigh removed Lami's hands from Law's body (she didn't seem to be able to move right now out of her own accord) and lifted him up bridal style to the crushed altar.

"I see no one objecting to this solution. Or haven't I noticed someone?"

אָמֵן

From across the court, Doflamingo mouthed, "_This one goes to you, __**JAHWE**__."_

Crocodile replied back, _"It's a draw, __**LUCIFER**__."_

* * *

"So, that's the story," Law said, while making the first cuts on my body.

"You didn't actually chose for yourself," I deadpanned.

"Didn't I?"

I shook my head, not understanding what this story was supposed to teach me, besides the fact that you never should have a love affair with a demon while having an guardian angel.

"What Law didn't mention is the fact, that the angel who made the suggestion of him becoming a death god, was part of the plan."

I looked back at Rayleigh. "Part of the plan?"

"Of course. The outcome should always be that another soulwanderer can join me. We, Killer and I, both had our hands full, but we couldn't get another demon or angel to take our job. It doesn't work that easily. So when I heard of the problem with Kid and Corazon, I decided to use this for my own benefit. And maybe to soften the angered bonds between the devil and the lord… but that is an entirely different story."

"Okay," I thought out loud, "but that still doesn't mean that the choice was made by you." I pointed at Law.

"Oh wasn't it?" Rayleigh answered for him.

Law snickered beside him and I felt as if I was having to answer a trick question.

"Think back," Law explained. "On the rooftop. What was my last wish?"

I tried to think back, the pictures had been so much. But then-

_They would be all together, now and forever._

"Ouh."

Law nodded enthusiastically while starting to remove my organs.

"I chose and I got my choice turned into reality. I have no boundaries and can visit whichever realm I want. I can visit my boyfriend and my guardian angel and my sister, whoever and whenever I want. Although I have to say, Rayleigh helped me out a lot."

Rayleigh laughed.

"Well, technically speaking, I have to add that I was the one who got you killed in the first place. But it's good to see you don't take that the hard way," he joked.

My head was filled with thoughts. "And… why am I here. And not on my way through the **CARTA**?"

"Ah this..." Rayleigh began.

"How about we find out together?"

אָמֵן

It was evening when Law finished his autopsy on Susie. What a nice girl. A bit stoic but nice.

When he opened his door to his apartment, he saw Lami chilling on the couch, reading a book.

"Done with both jobs for today?" she asked him.

"Yeah everything went smoothly. There was a girl hit by a car and I met her in my autopsy room. Rayleigh's taking care of her now."

"Really?" Corazon came in from the kitchen, bringing Lami a glass of wine and one for Law. "Welcome home." He gave him a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Thanks. And thanks for the wine."

Lami grinned. "A glass of wine after a day of work is the best right? Come on Law, get your ass on the couch and let us drink."

Law nodded and went to sit next to Lami when something came to his mind. "Where's Kid? Shouldn't he be here already?"

Lamy rolled her eyes. "He has a new argument with Doflamingo. He came in sulking today and we tried to comfort him, and he babbled something about wanting to be adopted by 'any other shit guy than that shitty guy' who's his father right now."

"Oh my god." Law said sinking down next to Lami.

"Yes, apparently oh my fucking god."

Next to him, Kid appeared on the third spot, pouting like a little child. "I can't believe that fucker. How can one be so full of himself?! MAN!" he let himself flop down on Law's lap. "Law baby~ comfort mehehe~."

Law snickered, stroking the fiery red hair. "Glass of wine?" he asked, while rolling the strands of hair in between his fingers.

Corazon shook his head at the scene. Apparently the demon he had feared only some years ago was a little whiny-baby from time to time, and he just found that hilarious.

"Come on Kid," he said, trying to cheer him up. "I'll bring you some whiskey. And you forget about my brother for tonight."

Kid thought for a moment.

"Would it be possible for you to adopt me?"

"NO!"


End file.
